The Tiny Fox
by xReala
Summary: It's been 6 months since the El gang's latest adventures. All was well until Elsword receives a strange request from one of his friends...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello world. This is the first piece of fanfiction I've written. I'm not exactly a good writer, but I hope it'll at least be bearable.**

**I've noticed that there are hardly any Elsword fics where pets are featured. So, I decided to write one up on my own. All criticisms and advice are welcome.**

**If there is enough interest, I'll write more chapters.**

**Cast:**

**Elsword – Lord Knight**

* * *

It has been 6 months since Karis the Succubus Queen has fallen and Wind Priestess Anudran was saved. The El Search Party members have all went their separate ways, agreeing to come back together once again for when fate has decided to introduce a new crisis for them to solve. Elsword had went back to Ruben, having decided to take a break for the time being.

Elsword arose from a night of good rest, as the sun trickles through his window, swimming through the cracks made by his curtains. 7 AM, not a minute earlier nor later. He could have slept in if he wanted to, but his adventures had conditioned him to wake up at 7. Old habits die hard in the end. Elsword gave out a huge yawn as he walked towards his window, parted the curtains, and opened up the framework of wood and glass..

"Good morning world!"

As if to respond his greeting in kind, bird flew off from around his windows having had their morning chirpings interrupted. Elsword then walks toward his drawers, situated across from his bed, and picked up a picture.

It was a picture of the El Search Party, outside of the Sandtilus, taken the day before they all had parted ways. A feeling of nostalgia began welling up as Elsword greets the rest of his lifelong friends in spirit. The red haired knight set the picture back on the drawers and proceeded to clean himself up, putting on a red sweater and white pants, similar in design as what his former mentor Lowe wore. He was a knight at Ruben now, and as a knight, he'll be wearing Ruben's uniform. It's not as sophisticated as his Velder issued outfit that he wore frequently when he was still out on an adventure, but there are no complaints.

Elsword walked down to the first floor of his humble two storey abode and toasted a loaf of bread. As he brought his simple breakfast and a glass of mineral El water to his dining table, he heard a knock on the door.

"Weird, I'm not expecting anyone today..."

Elsword walked to his front door, wonder who could it be. As the knight opened the door, there was no one in his field of vision. Looking to the left and right, he doesn't see any children running off. Doesn't seem like a prank.

"Hey!"

Elsword heard a voice associated with femininity, and childishness.

"I'm down here!"

Elsword then looked down and saw a rather exotic creature. It was a small humanoid looking thing with silver hair and these little fox-like ears with little white fluff balls on them. The creature sported red eyes and had some makeup on around its eyes. It was up to Elsword's knee in height. What's most peculiar is both the outfit it wore, and its 9 silvery tails. The design and patterns had a very foreign look to them that Elsword has never seen before. It was also carrying a small green bag around its collar with swirl marks on it, holding some items in it. Elsword analyzed what he is seeing for a moment and it spoke again.

"Ohohoho~ Are you so captivated by my beauty that you are at a loss of words? Ohohoho~"

Elsword blinked as the creature tilted its head while maintaining eye contact with him, as if scanning his face.

"Hmm, red hair, red eyes, cute face. You must be Elsword right?"

"Erm, yes, I am."

Elsword had seen a lot of things in his adventures, but this was a definite first for him. He didn't really know what to say.

"I have a letter for you. It's really important you know."

The creature dug into its green bag and pulled out a letter. For a bag that looks positively cramped, the latter came out oddly uncrumpled.

_Sniff sniff _"Something smells delicious! Ohohoho~"

The creature walked inside Elsword's home in a very feminine gait. Focused on the letter, Elsword opened it up and read its contents.

_Dear Elsword_

_How have you been? You may have noticed that this letter was delivered by someone very small._

_Her name is Miho, and she is a member of a very rare species native to Fahrmann called the Kumiho._

_I know this is a bit sudden, but can you take care of her for the next 3 months? I would've done so myself, but Fahrmann is having a very difficult situation, and the Hann family is needed to resolve it. I won't have any time for her, and you're someone I can trust with her._

_I'll pick her up in 3 months time. I'll see you then._

_With lots of love_

_Ara Haan_

Elsword took a moment to process everything in his head. A kumiho? He had never even heard of one, much less know how to take care of one. And why is Ara putting responsibility on him instead of someone like Aisha or Rena?

Elsword walked back inside pondering on what to do, and saw Miho sitting on Elsword's chair and eating the toast that he made.

"Hey! My breakfast!"

Miho looked back at Elsword and gulped down, bread crumbs all over her face.

"I'll be in your care! And this will be in my stomach! Ohohoho~"


	2. Chapter 2

"So your name is Miho?"

Elsword sat at the opposite side of the circular dining table with a newly baked loaf of bread, replacing the one Miho ate. Miho sat on top of the table with Elsword's old glass of El mineral water situated next to her.

"That's right. It is a beautiful name for the beautiful me! Ohohoho~"

Elsword took a bite from his bread as Miho fidgets around after calling herself beautiful, as if being complimented by someone else. The knight is still trying to fully comprehend what Miho exactly is. The letter implies that she is some kind of animal, but all Elsword sees is a very short human-looking girl with a fancy get up.

Miho walked across the table to get a closer look at Elsword.

"Eh? What is it?"

Miho tilted her head to her left. Elsword tilted his head following her. Miho then tilted to her right, with Elsword following. Then an idea struck her head.

"I know! I will call you Cherry Boy!"

Elsword nearly choked on his bread.

"What?! Don't call me that!"

"Oh? You're angry? But it's such a perfect name! You're red, like a cherry! And you're a boy. Cherry Boy! I'm so smart! Ohohoho~ Besides, 'Elsword' is such a strange name, it's not cute at all!"

Throughout his life, Elsword had been called many names. "Elboy", "Elbrat", "Eldork", "Elshort", all of which he had grown out of. "Cherry Boy" however, he took the most offense to, knowing what the term actually meant.

"I'd prefer if you called me something else..."

"But what's wrong with Cherry Boy?"

Elsword decided not to argue more on a childish subject (his time with Aisha and Rena having taught him that). It's about time for him to go out on patrol anyway.

"Well besides that, do you know your way around town?"

"Nope."

"...then how did you find my home?

"Woman's intuition! Ohohoho~"

Elsword furrowed his brow. He's probably not gonna get anywhere with this.

"Well I'm gonna go out on patrol now. You can come with so I can show you around."

Miho set her green luggage bag on the table as Elsword cleaned up the dishes. The two headed out the door to have a walk around Ruben.

* * *

Ever since the El search party had taken back Ruben's El from King Nasod, Ruben village had a faint glow about it. Even though the town wasn't as extravagant as Hamel or Elder, Elsword liked it here. Miho also seems to have taking a liking to Ruben, as she notes that it's "like Fahrmann, but more handsome". As the pair arrived at a small shop, Ann was spotted sweeping the porch.

"Good morning Ann!"

Elsword greeted the shopkeeper he had helped long ago.

"Ah, good morning Elsword! Oh my, who's this? She's so cute!"

Ann bent down to have a closer look at Miho. Though it was Miho who was having a closer look at Ann.

"I see you have a very good eye! My name is Miho, a beautiful name for the beautiful me! Ohohoho~ And I must say, you look quite beautiful yourself! Please tell me, what make up do you use?"

"Oh, I don't wear any at all actually."

"Oho?! Impossible! Your face is almost as pretty as mine!"

"Oh you're too kind! But I do draw a little dot under my eye, like this..."

Elsword was happy that Miho seem to get along with Ann. At least she'll be able to make friends with the rest of town.

"Hey hey Cherry Boy, how do I look?"

Elsword looked at Miho. Sure enough, she had a black dot under her right eye.

"First off, stop calling me that. And you look fine."

"Fine? I only look fine?!"

Miho suddenly emitted an immense aura of killing intent, rivaling even Elesis's Aura of Annihilation. Maybe he said something wrong? Ann decided to intervene.

"Oh Miho, you're the cutest in all of Elrios!"

"Ah yes, of course! Not only am I cute, I am also beautiful! Ohohoho~"

Miho went from angry to happy in a matter of moments after hearing Ann's compliment.

"_Man, how troublesome..."_ Elsword thought.

"...at any rate, it's time to go. See you later Ann!"

Ann gave Miho a small eyelining pencil as a gift. Miho bowed in gratitude before taking it and leaving.

"Okay bye! Take care cherry boy!"

"Hey!"

Ann giggled as she watched the two get back to their patrol route.

* * *

As the duo passed by a training camp for knights, Elsword started talking about how he used to go there everyday to train. All Miho did in response though was a give an angry "hmph!"

"Hey now, if it wasn't for this place, I probably would never have gotten my title as Lord Knight!"

"I'm still mad at you."

"For what?"

"For saying I only look fine! Hmph!"

Lowe hearing the two's conversation decided to butt-in.

"Hey Elsword, good to see you! Who's this cutie-pie right here?"

"Ohohoho~ What a magnificent young man you are! My name is Miho, a name as beautiful as me! Ohohoho~"

Miho turned to face Elsword and stuck her tongue out at him. Elsword simply sighed.

"So, is there anything new?"

"Actually Elsword, there is. There has been a lot of noise coming from the forest last night. The villagers are somewhat worried."

"Do you know what kind of noise was being made?"

"A faint humming sound was made, and then some electrical noise can be heard. It doesn't sound like anything a phoru would do..."

From that description, Elsword deduces that the source of the sound is most likely nasod in nature. This struck him as quite odd, as there is no reason for a nasod to show up in Ruben.

"Ohohoho~ This sounds like a mystery! I, Miho the cutest detective shall beautifully apprehend the criminal!"

"Alright Lowe, I can check it out tonight."

Lowe smiled, a feeling of nostalgia welling up inside him as he remembers how he had sent Elsword, Aisha, and Rena to the Tree of El oh so long ago.

"I'll be counting on you two!"

* * *

**Hello reader, thanks for your interest in this little fic of mine.**

**I have thought about having other pets in the story, but I'm not sure about having them be temporary characters or having them be major characters in the story (the idea of Elsword having a bunch of pets in the house entertains me).**

**As per before, criticisms and advice are always welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

"It was a dark and stormy night... Ohohoho~"

"It's a nice night out actually."

Elsword is correct. A beautiful crescent moon bathes the forest in an elegant silver light. With no clouds to obscure the night sky, it was something Master Ebalon would write poetry about.

"You're not very romantic at all! Hmph!"

"Wouldn't a dark and stormy night make it more scary?"

It is currently midnight, around the time when the reports say that a weird noise came from the forest. Elsword and Miho are now working to search for the cause of the sound.

"My ears are not only cute and adorable, my ears can pick up sound from far away! They will never escape! Ohohoho~"

"You've already said that before we entered the forest..."

True enough, Miho did say that before the two entered. Down to the word.

"Well I'm still waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"For you to tell me how amazing my ears are!"

Elsword simply sighed.

"Your ability to pick up the source of faraway sounds with your ears is amazing..."

"And...?"

"...and they are cute and adorable too..."

"Aren't they just? Ohohoho~ But you could use some more effort."

After some trekking on the forest trail, Elsword was wondering if there was ever going to be a second sound occurrence. A search was carried out on the first instance of it, so nobody is really sure if there was going to be a pattern.

"Hey Cherry Boy."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why is it that you won't ever compliment me?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"First of all, you only said I look fine when I tried on the eye makeup. And you won't willingly tell me how amazing my ears are!"

Elsword recalled the time when he was amazed of how keen Rena's hearing was. He had never met an elf before and he was fascinated by how different yet same they were compared to humans.

"Honestly, what does she see in you?"

"Who's 'she'?"

"Well I'm not telling! Hmph!"

Before could say anymore, the two heard a faint humming noise, and then electricity. It was what they were looking for.

"Hey Cherry Boy! Did you hear that? It came from over there! The criminal has been caught! Ohohoho~"

Miho ran off in a direction prompting Elsword to follow her.

"Wait for me, and stop calling me that!"

* * *

As the duo arrived at a clearing, they find a strange doll-like object underneath a tree.

"Is this it?"

"That it is Cherry Boy. My ears never lie!"

The object was doll-like, color primarily white, secondarily pink, with a little black in there as well. The white and the black detailed the object's body, while the pink denotes its eyes, the ends of its "hands", and the highlights of its "hair" that seems to be separate from its main body. Elsword believe it was a nasod, but it wasn't like anything he had seen before. It wasn't golem-like, like the ones he had encountered in Hamel, nor like the ones he had seen in Altera, nor was it like Eve in any way. Looking as if it had fallen from the tree, the object has leaves and branches shards on it, and some dirt as well. A broken branch can be seen nearby.

"Hey are you a nasod?"

"PROCESSING QUERY. YES, I AM A NASOD."

"Aww, it looks cute, but it doesn't talk very cutely at all."

Miho was disappointed that the "criminal" that she had caught was not was she had expected.

"Was it you that was making that noise?"

"PROCESSING QUERY. ERROR, INCORRECT NUMBER OF ARGUMENTS. WHAT NOISE ARE YOU REFERRING TO?"

"Erm, the slight humming sound and then a small electrical sound. What was that?"

"PROCESSING ADDITIONAL ARGUMENTS. YES, I AM THE SOURCE OF THE AUDIO DISTURBANCE. PROCESSING SECONDARY QUERY. THAT AUDIO OCCURANCE WAS A BY PRODUCT OF AN EMERGENCY BEACON INITIATED BY ME. DUE TO THE BEACON BEING DAMAGED, THE ELECTRICAL NOISE WAS PRODUCED."

Elsword mulled over it, and determined that it was asking help. But from whom?

"Who are you asking for help?"

"PROCESSING QUERY. QUEEN UNIT: EVE."

Elsword wanted to ask some more questions when he heard Eve's name, but it was getting late. The knight had decided to take the nasod back to the training camp at the village and headed home.

* * *

"A mystery solved thanks to the beautiful me! Ohohoho~"

The two are now in Elsword's room. Elsword had changed into his pyjamas.

"Yeah yeah, you were wonderful..."

Elsword laid down on his bed and pulled the blankets up. Miho jumped up onto his bed and pranced on it for a moment.

"...What are you doing on my bed?"

"Hmm, soft, clean, cozy, and comfy. This will be suitable for me to sleep on! Ohohoho~"

Miho then stopped at the foot of the bed, laid down and curled up like how a fox would when it went to sleep.

"If you rudely wake me up, it'll be a thousand deaths for you!"

Elsword had a guest room with that Miho could have used. Before he could object that, Miho had already fallen asleep.

"Whatever, I'll tell her tomorrow."

A lot had happened to Elsword in just one day. A small nine-tailed fox that called herself Miho abruptly came into his life and now a small nasod had shown up in Ruben's forest. Furthermore, he barely knows anything about Miho, other than the fact that she likes to call herself cute, beautiful, and other things, and she hates not being complimented.

"Man, talk about troublesome."

He decided not to complain about it too much. He's taking care of her for Ara after all.

"Zzzzz... mimimimimimimi"

Elsword wondered what the noise he just heard was.

"Zzzzz... hohohohohohoho"

"..."

Well at least Elsword now knows that Miho snores in her sleep.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

* * *

A man was hanging with a noose made with interlinked explosives around his neck. The room is dark with several monitors showing the map of different parts of Runeterra with one monitor having Ruben centered and words "POSSIBLE LOCATION" displayed. The man struggles as a young lady on the floor look up at him.

"Hey! This isn't funny! Let me down Eve!"

"I'm going to retrieve the Mystic unit that you had so brazenly ejected out of your Starfall drone unit. As punishment for your behavior, you will stay here until I return from my excursion. Also, don't think about trying to escape, as you probably won't be able to with these out of your hands."

Eve then pointed to a capsule situated nicely on a desk. Inside it, a sextet of diamond-shaped purple Nasod Dynamos, trying fruitlessly to escape.

"Come on Eve, I said I was sorry alright?! And also, I'm human! You're working so hard to establish good relations amongst humans and nasods right?! It'd be no good if you kill me like this!"

"Since you are able to speak with clarity with such a device around your neck, I have concluded that you will be safe for the remainder of my excursion. I estimate that I will return to this room at around 2000 hours, barring unexpected weather patterns. Take this time to reflect on your actions. See you soon Add."

As Eve leaves the room, Add can only cry out in despair.

"Noooooo..."

* * *

**Eve – Code Nemesis**

**Add – Master Mind**

**Now introducing the Mystic pet, and a little bit of what's to come in the next chapter. I still haven't decided if I should make her a permanent character to the story.**

**Thanks for reading the story up to this point.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Cherry Boy! Wake up!"

Elsword opens his eyes groggily and see Miho standing on top of his chest. The knight looks around for his clock. 7:30 AM. Elsword had overslept. It's been a long time since he had an overnight mission. Miho's snoring also didn't really help much.

"Clean yourself up Cherry Boy, we're going to go see that cute little dolly! Ohohoho~"

Elsword wondered what she meant by dolly. He then remembered the results of the mission last night and concluded that she was talking about Mystic.

"Alright alright, I'm up..."

Miho did her signature spin jump off Elsword's chest and on to the bedroom floor, and landed with a magnificent pose.

"Oh yes, that was beautiful! Ohohoho~"

"Yes Miho, you were wonderful..."

Miho followed Elsword into the bathroom and jumped on to the sink. Mimicking his movements, the tiny fox grabbed her child-size toothbrush and used Elsword's El enhanced toothpaste and brushed her teeth.

"_She's just like me when I was still living with big sis..." _ Elsword thought, reminiscing how he would copy Elesis's movements when the two were doing their morning routine.

After the fall of Karis, Elesis ran off on her own adventures again, never really staying around. She said something about a place called "Kanavan" and was gone without really saying a lot more. Elsword didn't mind though, he had found his big sister. He'll one day find her again. After cleaning themselves up and having breakfast, the two were about to leave for training camp.

"Time to go Miho."

"Wait! I'm not ready yet! I need to put on my makeup!"

"Well I'll go ahead then. You know the way yourself right?"

"How dare you! Are you a man? How can you leave a young beautiful lady like myself behind like that?! Hmph!"

Elsword simply sighed. He remembered how ever since Aisha became a Battle Magician, she became even more conscious about her looks. Aisha claimed that her makeup lets her utilize more mana more easily, but Elsword didn't believe any of that.

Miho finished getting ready (she doesn't look too different from yesterday, except for a small black dot next to her left eye), and the two set off for the training camp.

* * *

_"Han yeojaga meoreojyeo ga namjaneun norae bureujiman nunmuli naneun geol ibyeoliran"_

Miho was singing a song in a language Elsword had never heard before in front of a small crowd of knight trainees at the training camp. Was it Fahrmannian? The knight wouldn't really know. As Miho sang and danced to the crowd, Elsword was with Lowe and Mystic inside.

"Hey Lowe, did you learn anything new?"

"Well Elsword, when you brought her back to the camp, she immediately fell as sleep! Well I think she did. She stood still with her eyes closed."

"PROCESSING REPLY. CORRECT, I WAS IN SLEEP MODE FOR THE REMAINDER OF THE EVENING."

Mystic then turned to look at Elsword.

"UPDATING DATABASE. YOU ARE ELSWORD, CORRECT?"

"Yes, I am."

"PROCESSING REPLY. DATABASE MATCH CONFIRMED. QUEEN UNIT HAS TALKED A LOT ABOUT YOU."

"Eve talked about me? Putting that aside, how did you end up around Ruben?"

"PROCESSING QUERY. I WAS CALLED TO BE PART OF AN EXPERIMENT ENGINEERED BY QUEEN CLASS ASSISTANT UNIT: ADD. I WAS PLACED IN BOMBARDMENT INSTALLATION UNIT: STARFALL AND WAS LAUNCHED FROM SECTOR A7 ON ALTERA ISLAND."

Elsword furrowed his brow. He knew Add wasn't exactly sane when the El Search Party had formally met with him. Elsword was skeptical when Eve had offered to take him in as an assistant, but she had assured him everything would be okay. Though, learning that Mystic had been shot out what Elsword understood to be a cannon made him worried again.

"So I guess that you were calling Eve so she can pick you up?"

"PROCESSING QUERY. YES, THAT IS CORRECT. HOWEVER, DUE TO THE BEACON BEING DAMAGED, I AM UNABLE TO CONFIRM IF THE HAIL WAS RECEIVED."

"Hey Elsword, why don't you take her to Elder? I'm pretty sure Echo or Lenphad can figure out how to fix her up."

"Yeah, sure, I can do that. Do you want to come with me to Elder, Mystic?"

"PROCESSING REQUEST. YES, AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR OFFER."

With a new plan of action, Elsword headed outside with Mystic in tow to bring Miho along.

"Miho, it's time to go!"

"Ah, okay!"

Miho stopped singing and jumped off the stage. The trainees groaned in disappointment. Miho ran to Elsword.

"So? How was it?"

"How was what?"

"My singing! I believe it was quite beautiful! Ohohoho~"

"...I couldn't understand any of what you were singing..."

"That's just like you to not fully appreciate how good it was! Hmph!"

"Well, your dancing was good. I guess..."

"Oh please, you're making me blush! Ohohoho~"

Miho puts her hand on her cheeks and blushed while fidgeting around. Mystic was observing this exotic creature.

"ADDING NEW ENTRY TO DATABASE. WHAT IS YOUR NAME?"

"Oh my, you don't know who I am? My name is Miho, a name is beautiful as me! Ohohoho~"

"PROCESSING REPLY. NEW ENTRY CREATED. IT IS NICE TO MEET YOU, MIHO."

"We're going to Elder Miho, alright?"

"'Kay!"

The group of 3 now headed out of the village to Lake Noahs.

* * *

As the 3 walked around the lake shore Elsword reminisced of how he walked the very same path to Elder with Aisha and Rena oh so long ago.

"_Looks like I'm the tallest one here now, huh?"_

"Wow! This place is quite pretty! And the air is very good! Ohohoho~"

Miho ran around, taking in the beauty of the lake. Mystic followed her around.

"PROCESSING VISUAL DATA. THE AREA IS INDEED VERY PRETTY."

Elsword wondered how Miho got to Ruben in the first place, seeing how Miho acted like she never saw Lake Noahs before.

"Hey Miho, how did you get to Ruben anyway?"

"Hmm... Well, Foxy took me to this blond lady, who was very pretty I might add, and then the blond then the blond lady did a magic spell, and poof! I appeared right in front of your house! Ohohoho~"

Blond lady? She must be talking about Ariel. And Elsword managed to confirm what Elsword was thinking how Miho knew where he lived. The "woman's intuition" Miho talked about was just her guessing where his house was.

"ELSWORD. CAN WE PARTICIPATE IN A MINOR RECREATIONAL ACTIVITY?"

"Yeah Cherry Boy, I wanna play with Dolly for a bit!"

Elsword sighed.

"Alright, but just be careful, alright? And not for too long."

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

"It appears that I have arrived safely."

Eve is standing on a small port on Toretugera Canyon next to a small white airship with an Altera village insignia on it. Eve entered the ship's cargo storage and came out with a smaller white vehicle with 3 wheels on it. It had a large seat flanked by two large Nasod weapons on it. The chassis also has a handle bar that's not too different from what you see on a tricycle, with little tassels and all.

"With this, it should not be long before I arrive to Ruben."

Eve also obtained a helmet from the storage bay and puts it on, fastening it with the belt it had. Eve then sat on the vehicle's seat and pressed a button to start its engine.

"Ignition process succeeded without error. Time to go now."

Eve rode down the canyon, heading for Betha village.

* * *

_Elsewhere_

* * *

Add continues to struggle with the noose Eve made.

"Ah... I'm getting hungry..."

* * *

**Here it is, chapter 4.**

**What Eve is riding on is the Eve Custom – Oberon 645, a mount that is currently available in the Korean server for Elsword. I find the image of Eve riding on a cute looking moped to be highly entertaining, so, I made it her primary form of long distance transportation.**

**Are you wondering about what Miho was singing at the training camp? It's LOVE SONG by BIG BANG. I picked this song because back when Mystic was release on the KR server, an avatar set based on BIG BANG was released alongside Mystic. If you equipped the full set, you'll get a special emote where an excerpt of LOVE SONG plays while your character does a dance to it similar to the music video. I figured it would be a nice touch.**

**As always, thanks for reading. Criticism and advice is always welcome.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ohohoho~"

"HAHAHA."

"What a strange sounding laugh..."

Elsword is sitting on a log watching the two play like a parent watching their kids play in a playground. Mystic didn't talk like any Nasod he had ever met. Eve talked pretty much like a girl with a bit more bluntness than usual, but nothing too strange.

"Now if you draw it like this, and like this, it looks just like Cherry Boy! Ohohoho~"

"COMPARING IMAGE DATA. 99.9% MATCH. IT DOES LOOK LIKE ELSWORD."

Miho and Mystic drew a picture a picture of Elsword on some dirt next to the lake. It's a crude drawing of his face with the words "UGLY" written next to it. Suddenly, some bushes closeby started to rustle.

"Oh? You can come out now. A woman loves a man with confidence you know? Ohohoho~"

As the bushes part, two Phorus and one large Phoru with a sword wearing a lorika came out.

"Oh dear, I was expecting someone more dashing."

One of the smaller Phorus spoke up.

"Hey! Do you know who you are talking to? This is William! The very same Phoru who had beaten Elsword in a fight!"

"That's right! I'm William the great! And the two of you are in my turf! Trespassers are to be beaten up!"

William pulled out his old sword and pointed it threateningly at the two.

"THREAT LEVEL MODERATE. MIHO, I AM SCARED."

Elsword face palmed. He remembered forcing William to write an apology letter to the citizens of Elder for causing a ruckus. Offended by the lies William is spouting, he was about to get up and teach William a lesson, but Miho looked over to Elsword, put her finger on her mouth and gave a wink. Elsword sat back down, wondering if Miho has a plan.

"Oh I'm sorry, I find it hard that you managed to beat anyone with an ugly and not-handsome face like yours! Ohohoho~ Besides, I bet I can take you on myself!"

"Oh that does it! First you go into my turf, and now you disrespect me! I'm gonna make you cry!"

William readies his sword for a strong swing.

"William Slash!"

William attacks Miho with an imitation of Elsword's own Mega Slash. Mystic covers her eyes while Miho simply smirked.

"Hmph! Crush them into dust! Snow Slash!"

Miho slashed at William's sword and it flew out of his hands. From the slash, 9 blue fire balls came out and flew towards William and his 2 lackeys. The Phoru trio are hit by the fireballs and then they were encased in ice.

"That was no way to treat a lady! You boys need punishment!"

"THREATENING ENTITIES SUBDUED. THAT WAS AMAZING MIHO."

"Ohohoho~ Yes, yes, please tell me more about how wonderful I am!"

"PROCESSING REQUEST. YOU WERE GREAT, YOU WERE BEAUTIFUL, AND YOU WERE AWESOME."

"Aren't I just? Ohohoho~"

The ice disappeared and the Phoru trio are unconscious. Miho took out her eyelining pencil and doodled on William's face.

"Yes yes, this is perfect! Ohohoho~"

Elsword got up and ran towards the two.

"Hey, are you two okay?"

"PROCESSING QUERY. NO DAMAGE SUSTAINED. I AM OKAY."

"But of course I am okay. And I'm waiting you know."

Elsword sighed.

"You were great Miho."

"Oh you're making me blush! Ohohoho~"

Miho blushed puts her hands on her cheeks. Elsword really was impressed though, he had never seen an attack quite like Miho's.

"Alright, we should get to Elder now. Ready to go?"

"Yeap!"

"AFFIRMATIVE."

The three walked to Elder as Mystic continues to tell Miho how wonderful she is.

* * *

Elder's brick and ceramic appearance contrasts with Ruben's heavenly wooden appearance. The three walked through the market place as the two small ones looked through the stalls, fascinated by all the goods that are foreign to them. They arrive at the central square of Elder, Wally's statue replaced by statues of Elsword, Aisha, and Rena.

"Eh? I never knew this was made..."

"These two are quite beautiful! Whoever the statues are based on must be quite fetching! Ohohoho~"

Miho strolled around the statues and stopped before Elsword's.

"...except this one, this one is ugly and spoils the appearance of the other two."

"Hey!"

"ELSWORD. DO YOU KNOW WHO THEY ARE?"

"Yeah, that's Rena and Aisha. They're my best friends."

"PROCESSING REPLY. DATABASE MATCH CONFIRMED. QUEEN UNIT HAS ALSO TALKED A LOT ABOUT THEM."

The trio then headed over to Lenphad's shop.

"Hey, welcome to the Swordsmith Cats! Hey Elsword, it's been a while!"

"Lenphad! Great to see you again!"

"Oh, and who are these two cuties with you over there?"

"I see you are someone who knows how to appreciate true beauty! My name is Miho, a name as beautiful as me! Ohohoho~"

"PROCESSING QUERY. MY NAME IS MYSTIC. IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU."

"Oh how polite these kids are! So, what brings you here to uncle Lenphad?"

"Actually Lenphad, we're here because Mystic needs help."

Elsword then explained Mystic's situation of how she was launched out of Add's Starfall and landed on Ruben. Lenphad grumbled.

"I always knew that guy was trouble... Luckily for you however, I have worked with Nasod parts before. I'll see what I can do to fix up Mystic for you."

_Later..._

"Phew! I managed to fix her beacon, but she has other damages that I don't know how to fix. Though, if she's from where you say she's from, then just the beacon should be enough to help."

"Thanks Lenphad, you're a great help."

"BEACON STATUS GREEN. REPAIRS SUCCESSFUL. THANK YOU LENPHAD."

"Thank you for helping my friend! Your are kind as you are handsome! Ohohoho~"

"Bwahahaha, any time kids!"

The trio bid their farewells and left the shop satisfied.

* * *

It's now night as the three arrived back to Ruben on a successful field trip.

"Hey Mystic, do you wanna sleep over? We can play together and talk about how cute I am! Ohohoho~"

"PROCESSING QUERY. PERMISSION REQUIRED. ELSWORD, AM I ALLOWED A BED IN YOUR HOME FOR TONIGHT?"

"Well alright. Oh that reminds me, the two of you are gonna have to use the guest room."

"Ehhh? But why? Your bed is comfy!"

"And I don't remember giving you permission to sleep on it last night!"

"Oh please Cherry Boy, are you a man? You should feel honored to have a woman as beautiful as I am sharing a bed with you!"

As the two argued, Elsword noticed a white vehicle infront of his home and a silver haired young lady in front of his door, ready to knock on it.

"Eh? Is that you Eve?"

The lady turned to Elsword's group. It was indeed Eve, wearing her white sundress that Elsword remembered Rena buying for her at Hamel.

"Good evening Elsword. It has been approximately six months since we've last had communication contact with each other. I trust that you are well. I am here searching for a small companion of mine."

"QUEEN UNIT!"

Mystic flew towards Eve and jumped into Eve's arms.

"There you are. I was quite worried about you. I am glad to see you are safe."

"THANK YOU FOR YOUR CONCERN, QUEEN UNIT."

"Hmm, it seems like your vocalization device has been damaged. I'll have it looked at when we get back."

"We went to Elder to get her fixed, but we only managed to fix her emergency beacon thing."

"Duly noted. Thank you for your kindness."

Eve looked over next to Elsword and sees a small human-like creature with a pair of fox ears and nine fox tails looking at her with keen interest.

"Oh! Your face! Your hair! Your figure! Your clothes! You are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen before (second to me of course)! Please, tell me your name!"

"My name is Eve. What is your name little one?"

"Ohohoho~ When someone as pretty as you asks for my name, I have no choice but to respond! My name is Miho, a name as beautiful as me! Ohohoho~"

"It's nice to meet you Miho. Did you get a long well with Mystic?"

"Oh yes, me and Dolly are best of friends!"

"I see. That is good to hear."

Elsword walked up to Eve.

"You came a long way from Altera Eve. You wanna stay over for the night before you go back?"

Miho gasped and her face became as red as Elsword's hair.

"Cherry Boy, you're a scoundrel! You can't just ask a beautiful woman like Eve to just stay at your home overnight! Where is your decency?!"

Eve blinked.

"Yes, that will be acceptable. I am quite curious as to the contents of your personal abode. That is, if Miho would also find this acceptable."

"W-w-well fine!"

Miho turned to Elsword.

"If you try anything funny when I'm asleep, it'll be a thousand deaths for you!"

"Yeah yeah..."

Elsword opened the door and the four went inside.

"Hey Eve, what's that outside anyway?"

"Oh that? That is the Eve Custom. Let me tell you more about it..."

* * *

_Meanwhile_

* * *

"Oof... That hurt..!"

William woke up feeling cold. The Phoru shivered as his two lackeys also regain consciousness.

"Darn! That girl was tougher than she looks! You okay boss?"

"Yeah I'm okay..."

"B-boss! Your face!"

"What about my face? Are you making fun of me?!"

"N-no really! Look!"

William looked at his face reflected off the lake's surface from the moonlight. It was doodled all over.

"THAT FOOOOOOOOX!"

* * *

_Elsewhere..._

* * *

"Eve, please come back... I'm sorry..."

Add started to cry as he hangs on his noose.

* * *

**Here it is, chapter 5.**

**Next chapter will somewhat different. It'll be a bit more focused on Elsword rather than Miho.**

**Not much to say except thanks for reading. As always, criticism and advice is welcome.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Ah..."

"What's wrong Eve?"

"It seems that I am forgetting something back home."

"Eh? It's not like you to leave the stove on."

Leave the stove on? Elsword wasn't sure if that kind of analogy applies to Nasod. Eve resumed eating dinner that Elsword made.

"It is most likely something that is of non-importance."

After dinner, Elsword and Eve and sat together at the terrace while Miho and Mystic played together.

"You haven't changed much Elsword."

"I'm not sure if you mean that in a good way or a bad way, by how you say that..."

"A little bit of both I suppose."

"Hey come on now..."

Eve takes a sip from her tea.

"Well I do like you. Quite a lot. Having your good points unchanged makes me feel at ease."

"Aw shucks Eve. You didn't change a lot yourself!

Eve placed her tea on her saucer and gave an angry look at Elsword.

"I meant that in a good way!"

Elsword let out a small chuckle to relieve the slight tension in the mood. Eve gave out a small pout and got up.

"It's quite late into the night. It is optimal to rest now."

Eve went back inside the picked up Mystic. Elsword walked in shortly after and Miho ran up to him, looked at Eve, and back to Elsword.

"Wow Cherry Boy, you're dumber than you look!"

"Stop calling me that."

"Honestly, how old are you? And why is it that you still don't understand women?"

The four went off to bed (with Miho insisting on sleeping on Elsword's bed).

The next morning woke up the next morning and was about to leave his room, but when Elsword opened the door, he found Eve about to knock on it.

"Oh, good morning Eve."

Elsword gave a brief yawn.

"Is there something you need help with?"

"...no, it's nothing."

Back when they were travelling together, it's usually Eve who woke Elsword up. Though after some time, Ara started sharing the job. Eve was somewhat disappointed that Elsword woke up on his own.

After breakfast, Eve and Mystic said their goodbyes and went back to their home at Altera Island. Elsword and Miho are at the village gate seeing them off.

"You know Cherry Boy, you're a lucky man to have someone like Eve like you."

"Stop calling me that. And yeah, I'm pretty lucky to have a friend like her."

Miho sighed.

"You really are a blockhead."

* * *

_Later that night_

* * *

"I have returned."

Eve returned to the room where Add was hung. Add didn't move a muscle nor said anything.

"My sensors indicate that you are still alive Add. You may now stop pretending to be dead."

Add continues to be non-responsive.

"...I apologize for taking longer than expected."

Again, Add made no response.

"...I've brought some Bethman chocolate."

Add immediately immediately sprung back to life.

"GIMMEGIMMEGIMMEGIMMEGIMMEGIMME!"

Eve snapped her fingers and Add's noose immediately disappeared. Add fell on to the ground, quickly recovered and caught two chocolate bars that Eve threw at him. She bought it at Bethma as a minor apology gift. She knew Add really liked sweets, chocolate in particular. Whenever Add is being stubborn, convincing him is usually a chocolate bar away.

_Munch munch_ "This is delicious!"

Chocolates made in Bethma had a distinct flavor that is different than the ones made by the Ponggos in Altera.

"You are instantly forgiven Eve. And that noose that you hung me on for almost 2 days? That too."

Add immediately began chowing down on his chocolate. Eve walked over to her workshop and got tools ready to better fix up Mystic.

"QUEEN UNIT. WHAT DID YOU DO QUEEN CLASS ASSISTANT UNIT?"

"Oh, just a small punishment for launching you."

* * *

_One week later_

* * *

Elsword received a mission to go to the Tree of El. There have been reports that the plant life around the Tree of El had begun to act strangely. Leaves on trees have become orange even though it's still around May. With his old sword in hand (the very same one he received when he was given the title of Lord Knight), Elsword headed into the forest with Miho.

As the duo arrived, to the forest outside of the Tree of El, Elsword began to feel strange.

"What's the matter Cherry Boy?"

"I don't know... I know I've been here before, but at the same time, this place seems completely new to me..."

"Well, whatever the case may be, the cutest detective Miho can solve it! Ohohoho~"

As the two went into the forest, a group of mushrooms "hopped" towards them.

"Ew! What are those?!"

"Tree mushrooms... But they look different. Though, why does seem like I had seen them before?"

These Tree Mushroom had smaller mushrooms growing out of them, but on the top-most cap, there was a strange green moss.

"Is that Alterasia? It shouldn't be..."

Elsword ran to the front-most sword and stopped. The tree mushroom slowly tried to attack Elsword, but the knight jumped back to dodge.

"Okay, the most important part is the first blow..."

Elsword assumed a stance, ready for a wide swing.

"Spiral Blast!"

Elsword struck the first mushroom, stunning it and a few others behind it. Elsword rotates his body as he drags his sword on the ground, and swings his sword a second time, release a large wave of sparks, destroying the large group.

"Alright! I still got it!"

"Nice job Cherry Boy!"

At the very back of the group, a giant tree mushroom with a black cap and some moss on it stands guard.

"Leave this one to me! Ohohoho~"

Miho jumped infront of Elsword.

"Crush them into dust and leave nothing behind! Snow Slash!"

Miho slashes the air and nine blue colored fireballs flew towards the giant tree mushroom, freezing it. Miho blew a kiss at it, and then it shattered away.

"How was that? Perfect, like me? Ohohoho~"

"Yes Miho, that was great."

"Oh you're making me blush! Ohohoho~"

The two head deeper into the forest.

* * *

In a similar fashion, Elsword and Miho fought giant bees and monkeys, afterwards, they encounter a large cave that Elsword knew he had not seen before.

"Let's be careful here Miho."

"Oh Cherry Boy, what could possibly go wrong?"

As the two head inside the cave, they are greeted by three Giant Phorus led by a red colored Giant Phoru. Elsword remembered fighting one in Banthus's cave, and took into consideration how a red colored Giant Phoru is three times faster than an ordinary one.

"Oh, I am quite tired of this! I'll just go for the leader first this time!"

Miho ran ahead of Elsword and nimbly jumped past the three lesser Giant Phorus.

"Miho! Wait!"

"The winner is decided by who makes the first strike! Snow Slash!"

The red Giant Phorus jumped back to evade Miho's initial slash. As the blue fireballs fly towards it, the red Giant Phoru quickly outmanoeuvred the blue fireballs and made a beeline towards Miho.

"Oh no! Kya!"

The red Phoru delivered a powerful claw swipe at Miho, striking her and sent her flying to a wall.

"Miho! Tch..!"

The three lesser Phoru began to charge towards Elsword. Elsword began to emit a surreal blue goal and assumes a stance.

"Windmill!"

Elsword began to speed at a rotational speed high enough to make him look like a tornado, drawing in the three lesser Giant Phorus and slicing them up. Elsword made his way to the red leader. The red Giant Phoru attempted to evade, but Elsword spinning suction force was too much for it it too was caught. After a brief period of spinning slashes on the red leader, Elsword stopped, sending the three lesser Giant Phorus flying and leaving Elsword in a standstill with the red one. Elsword began to glow in a malevolent red aura, and quickly struck the red Giant Phoru with his signature three-hit combo, then follows up with quick blow using the hilt of his sword and he positions himself for a wide swing.

"Spiral Blast!"

Elsword swings his sword, striking the red Giant Phoru, and stunning it. Elsword then drags his sword along the ground, rotates his body, and then sends sparks flying towards it, killing the red Giant Phoru. After the duel, Elsword ran to Miho, who had fallen down after hitting the wall..

"Miho! Are you okay?"

Miho sat up began to cry.

"*sniffle* It hurts! It hurts! Waaaahhh!"

Miho has a large gash on her body, from the attack the red Giant Phoru did. Elsword puts his sword down, quickly pulled out his first aid kit that he carried with him, and starts to bandage up Miho.

"Don't cry Miho! I'm right here."

"Waaaaah! It hurts!"

"Everything's gonna be okay! I'll make it better, so please, stop crying!"

Miho tries to hold back her tears as Elsword finishes administering first aid.

"There. Is the bandage too tight?"

Miho shook her head while sniffling.

"Okay, can you walk?"

Miho slowly stood up and tried to walk. After taking a step, she starts feeling a sharp pain and starts tearing up again.

"Ah, it's okay Miho. I'll carry you back okay?"

As Elsword is about to pick Miho up, a shadow from behind them appeared. Sensing danger, Elsword quickly grabbed Miho and did a dodge roll to the side. It was a black Giant Phoru behind them that tried to sneak up and attack Elsword.

"Ah, sorry, did I hold you too tight?"

Miho starts clinging on to Elsword clothes and shook her head. Elsword turned over to look at the black Giant Phoru and then to his sword on the ground.

"I gotta get my sword back first..!"

Elsword jumped back and made a temporary retreat to a nearby hiding place.

"Stay here, okay?"

Elsword set Miho down and dashed out towards the black Giant Phoru. Miho took a peek out to see the action.

"Hey! You want a piece of me? I'm right here!"

The black Giant Phoru notices the knight and ran towards him, ready to attack. Elsword wait for the right moment and nimbly dodged its attack by rolling to its side. Elsword then made a quick dash towards his sword and picked it up. The black Giant Phoru let out a menacing roar and made a second charge towards Elsword.

"Take this! Mortal Blow!"

Elsword struck his sword into the ground, sending out shock waves of fire towards the Giant Phoru. The monster was struck, and it let out a painful roar, its fur having been set alight with fire.

"Even without magic, I can still make fire! This is the end!"

Elsword dashes towards the Giant Phoru and makes a leftward swings with his sword. The monster tried to parry by slashing, but Elsword strength overwhelmed its own. Elsword then pushed the monster back using his sword and then struck it down, a technique that he had learned from Chung.

"Now the finish! Mega Slash!"

Elsword began to glow in a malevolent red aura once more and readies his swing. He holds his stance for one second and a yellow glow was emitted from his body. Afterwards, Elsword delivered a powerful slash, ending the duel.

After checking to be sure that the black Giant Phoru was dead, Elsword sheathed his sword and made his way to where he had set Miho. Miho was watching the fight.

"See Miho? I told you everything will be okay!"

Miho started to cry again.

"Waaaaaah!"

"What's wrong? Does it hurt anywhere?"

"It- *sniffle* was big *sniffle* and scary, *sniffle* and I thought you were gonna die! Waaaaah!"

"Hey now, it's gonna take a lot more than that to kill me you know!"

Elsword put his experience of when he fought giant phorus to good use in that fight.

"Don't worry. Whenever something scary shows up, I'll protect you! Okay?"

"*sniff* Promise?"

"Of course!"

Elsword picked Miho and she held on to him.

"Come on, let's get back to the village. Let's get a doctor to look at you to make sure everything is alright."

* * *

**Here is chapter 6.**

**It's a bit hard to make a more Elsword-focused chapter, since he's not as cute.**

**Did you know? Ruben once had a secret dungeon! Crazy, I know. It was a pretty simplistic dungeon though. Whenever I write up an Elsword-focused chapter, it will most likely be about him being on a mission to a secret dungeon.**

**As always, thanks for reading! Any advice and criticisms are welcome!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Did you cry when it was hurting?"

"Nope! Ohohoho~"

"Wow, you're a very strong girl aren't you?"

It is now evening when Elsword came back with a hurt Miho in his arms. Ann is tending to Miho in a room at the town hall. Elsword, chief Hagus, and Lowe are in another room discussing the results of Elsword's most recent mission.

"... and then I managed to beat the giant Black Phoru. I didn't manage to find anything that might have caused the strange behaviour. Though, when I got out of the cave, the trees were back to normal."

Hagus looks over a sheet of paper with Elsword's report on it.

"Hmm, I see... Lowe, has the forest trailing went back to normal as well?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, can I get you to check on the El? We need to know if someone has been tampering with it."

"Right away chief."

Lowe left the room.

"Good work today Elsword, you may rest today. After all, your little friend is hurt."

"...Thanks chief."

Elsword left the room as well and immediately went to check on Miho.

"Hey Cherry Boy! You're back!"

Miho was lying down on a bed (though, it looked more like she was sitting with her height) with Ann on a chair next to the bed.

"Yeah. Are you okay now?"

"Mmhmm!"

"Oh Miho, is there anything you want to say to Elsword?"

"Umm..."

Miho started blush while trying to put the words together. Elsword had a questioning look on his face.

"Well what did you want to say?"

"D-don't rush a lady!"

Miho starts to twiddle her index fingers.

"Umm... Today you were really cool. You were strong, and dashing, and handsome..!"

Miho's face turned a bright red and she tilted her head down to hide it.

"Aww shucks. You were pretty cool today too!"

"Ehhh? Is that true Miho?"

Miho starts to hide under her blankets.

"Yeah! Her Snow Slash attack is really strong!"

The three had some fun before it got late. Miho is to stay in the ward overnight. Elsword decided to go back home.

* * *

Elsword is in his room changing to his sleepwear when he heard a voice.

"_Good work today Elsword."_

"Come on Glave, it's not good hide in other people's bedroom. You look like a pervert..."

Glave appeared in front of Elsword's closet, wearing the same thing that he always wore, as if he was a timeless piece of artwork that never decayed. Glave had appeared before the El Search Party in the same fashion before, so this wasn't new to Elsword.

"Let me guess, today was your doing?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

Elsword turned to Glave and gave a suspicious look.

"What are you talking about? The leaves, the trailing not being the same, the feeling I get as if I seen before but at the same time not seen, this has your name written all over it."

"Hmph, what do you suppose I would gain from this?"

"Who knows what you think? Besides, the only time you show up is when you want something!"

"Spare me the complaints. Although, I do have a task for you."

"Well what is it?"

Glave disappeared and reappeared sitting on Elsword's bed.

"Your little fox companion. After your little... field trip today, she had absorbed quite a lot of El energy, without her really knowing it. This is fine. There is something happening in twelve weeks, and your little friend will need a lot of El energy for that day. You understand what I am asking of you, yes?"

Elsword ponders over what he heard for a moment.

"What's happening in twelve weeks?"

Glave disappeared again. This time, he isn't coming back for the time being. Elsword is left hanging.

"Man, what a scumbag..."

* * *

_The next day_

* * *

"You're late!"

Elsword went over to the town hall to pick up Miho. When he arrived, Miho was already at the front door.

"Honestly, are you a man? How can you make a beautiful young lady like me wait? Hmph!"

Miho was back to her old self again. Elsword was happy and dissatisfied at the same time.

"You have some nerve, showing up late for a date!"

"Err, date?"

Ann came out the door and walked over to Elsword.

"Well Elsword, I told Miho last night that you will be taking her out to Elder as a reward for doing such a good job! You won't mind won't you?"

Elsword sighed

"Alright I guess..."

Elsword walked up to Miho.

"Sorry I'm late."

"Not only do you come late, but you talk to other women as well! You're a real piece of work!"

"Hey come on, it's not like that."

"Well, I'll forgive you if you buy me lots of food!"

The two headed out the village gate with Ann seeing them off.

* * *

_Later..._

* * *

The duo arrived at Elder. Today was a particularly busy day, and there are sales everywhere throughout the market.

"Look at all the food!"

Miho was dashing to and fro amongst all the food stands, seeing all the foods that she never saw in Fahrmann nor Ruben. Elsword is trying to keep up with her so she doesn't get into any trouble.

"Oh! I want to try that one first!"

Miho stopped by a fried tofu stand. Fried tofu, while Fahrmannian, is served Hamelan at this particular stand. Elsword remembered eating some made by Ara.

"Ah, sure."

Elsword went over to the stand to order the food.

"Two small boxes please."

Elsword reached for his wallet in his back pocket.

"Coming right up!"

"Thanks Chung."

"Your welcome Elsword."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Chung?! What are you doing here?"

"Ahahaha, well you see..."

Chung is wearing black shirt with blue pants and a yellow apron that says "SUPER SERVICE" on it. Hidden underneath his apron, Chung is also wearing his guardian stone necklace. For work, Chung had his ordinarily long hair tied into a pony tail. Chung recounts his tales as he worked on Elsword's order.

"Well, after we parted ways at Sander, I went back to Hamel to on worked on reestablishing the government and to repair all the damage done by the demon invasion. I had hoped that I would find clues about my father, but not much luck."

Chung had a sad look on his face.

"Then Rod Ross talked about how tired I looked, since I never took a break ever since I got back. And now, I'm travelling around Elrios. My adventures took me here, and the guy who normally runs the food stand got sick, and so I'm helping out."

As the two talked, Miho was giving a sharp glare to Elsword the whole time.

"Even on vacation, you always liked helping out huh?"

"Hehe, well you know me best."

Elsword didn't have a lot of guy friends that was his age. Raven is a young adult, while Add was a bit of strange man whom Elsword initially had a difficult time relating to. Chung and Elsword became fast friends soon after they met.

"Here, food's ready. That will be 500 ED."

Elsword paid for the food.

"Thanks Chung. You seem busy, so you wanna hang out when you're done work?"

"Yeah sure, I'll be off at around 5. Let's meet up at the town square."

"See you then."

Elsword and Miho left the food stand.

"Here you go Miho."

Elsword hands Miho one of the fried tofu boxes. The two are sitting down on a bench outside the market place. Miho accepted it with a pout on her face.

"What's wrong?"

"'What's wrong'?! We're supposed to be on a date, and you were having a conversation with another woman! Is she more beautiful I am?! Huh?! And Ann too!"

"Me and Ann are friends. And Chung? Chung is a man."

"Hmph! I don't believe you! Someone with such pretty hair and such a cute face must be a woman! And I bet her cooking tastes horrible too!"

Miho opened her box and to out the little toothpick that came with it. Miho sampled a piece. Elsword simply sighed and started eating as well. Hamelan food, thanks to the water that Hamel has, always had a very good taste to it. It also sometimes used as a substitute for oils instead, and as such, the food is generally very healthy and low fat.

"How is it Miho?"

Miho had a face of pure delight on her face, that she's trying to hide.

"This is wonderful! The texture, the taste, and the way that it feels when goes down, it's all perfect! B-b-but, I can make something much better than this! Something greater than what ever that other woman can make!"

"I'm telling you, Chung is a guy..."

Miho gave a "hmph" and continued eating anyways.

* * *

**Chung – Iron Paladin**

**Here it is, chapter 7.**

**Miho is obviously based on the korean rendition of the nine-tailed fox myth. Though, I wanted to try putting in elements from all other renditions of the myth to keep things fun.**

**The next chapter will have a very masculine Chung.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Miho."

"Yeah, what?"

"You're acting a bit differently today."

Elsword and Miho are sitting at a bench together at the town square, eating some frozen yogurt. Thankfully for Elsword's wallet, Miho's definition of "a lot of food" isn't too much at all. It was almost time to meet up with Chung.

"Hmph! I don't know what you are talking about!"

Elsword simply sighed.

"Is it about what happened in that cave yesterday?"

Miho's ears became droopy and she had a sad look on her face.

"You know Cherry Boy. That was the first time I ever got hurt in my life. I had never felt pain before."

Elsword looks at Miho inquisitively.

"What do you mean?"

"I had never been scratched, never fell down, never been beaten, or had my hair pulled in my life."

Miho looked down to her miniature frozen yogurt container.

"I lived in a beautiful home, had a beautiful bed, ate wonderful food, and Foxy was a beautiful and fair mistress. My magical power was always quite strong, so I have never been hurt when I fight either. When I was struck by that monster, I felt something that I had never felt before, and it scared me..."

"I see..."

"It was something I couldn't make go away by saying 'no', and it wasn't something I could crush with my hands to make it disappear. But then you came and saved me! And what I said about you last night, I meant every word! But when I see you with another woman, I remember what Foxy told me before. She said that a knight will always protect his damsel. I thought that if that were to happen, you won't be around anymore to protect me..."

"So that's it huh?"

Elsword looks up at the sky.

"My sister told me that a knight's job is to protect everyone. I never stopped believing in that. That's why I'm a knight in Ruben. Don't worry Miho, no matter what happens, I'll protect you."

Miho looks at Elsword.

"Really?"

"Yeap! Even if Ara didn't tell me to take care of you, I'll still protect you!"

Miho blushed a bit.

"Thanks Cherry Boy..."

Miho smiled, having becoming closer to Elsword.

"I can see why Foxy likes you so much."

* * *

_Later..._

* * *

Elsword could see Chung over in the distance, and waved to him. Chung waved back and started picking up his pace, running to the two.

"Finally off work huh?"

"Well, it was kind of busy. Hahaha!"

Chung is wearing clothes that looked like a suit with mostly black and dark blue colors. His guardian stone necklace is displayed prominently instead of a tie and he has the small badge of Hamel's coat of arms on his chest. He looked more like an ambassador.

"Who's this Elsword?"

"Ah this is Miho. Miho, this is Chung."

"Hi there Miho! Nice to meet you!"

Chung bent over so he could see eye to eye with Miho, who was sitting on the bench. As Chung's long, now untied hair, hang off to the right side of his head, Miho eyed Chung suspiciously.

"N-nice to meet you too..."

Chung started petting Miho.

"Heheh, she's really cute!"

When Chung stopped petting her, Miho turned to Elsword.

"I still think Chung is a woman."

"Miho!"

"I mean, look at her hair! Her face! Her body!"

Chung simply chuckled.

"Sorry about this Chung..."

"Oh it's fine Elsword, I'm used to it. Besides, she's cute."

While Miho feels happy to be complimented, she still has a looming feeling of jealousy.

* * *

_Later..._

* * *

"Hey Elsword, remember when Karis snuck into your bedroom?"

Elsword instantly blushed.

"Sh-sh-shut up! That never happened!"

"Ohohoho~ Cherry Boy, I never knew that you were that kind of man!"

"Nope! I don't know what you guys are talking about! Nope, nope!"

The three are eating dinner at a restaurant in Elder. After hanging out with Chung, Miho gradually grew to like Chung more and more. Though, she was still convinced that Chung was female.

"Please tell me more Chung! I want to know! Ohohoho~"

Elsword started covering his ears, not wanting to be reminded of the past.

* * *

_Flashback_

* * *

It was night time at Calluso village. The El Search party took the time to rest at a hotel, provided by Chief Karu as an apology, since they will be attacking the Behemoth while aboard the Sandtilus during the following day. Everyone was getting asleep, except for Ara, who was walking the hallways looking for Elsword's room. She was earing her usual white and yellow pyjamas with her Eun hairpin on her hair. Ara arrived at Elsword's room and opened without knocking, not paying attention to the sounds coming from his room.

"Elsword, are you awake? Do you have time to-"

Instead of seeing only Elsword in the room, she saw Karis, who was straddling on top of him on his bed. Karis turned to see the interruption.

"Oh my, I thought everyone would be asleep."

"Ara! Help me, please!"

Ara had a look of extreme shock on her face.

"W-w-what is Karis doing here?! In your room?! And on t-t-top of-"

"Ara! No! It's not what you think!"

"No? But we were just getting to the good part~ It was a bit rude for you to interrupt, but I wouldn't mind if you wanted to join us~"

"J-j-join?!"

Ara's face turn beat red. Then slowly, her hairpin starts to disappear and her white starts turn white.

"Oh dear, time for me to leave. Remember what I said to you Elboy~ Hohohoho!"

Karis jumped off of Elsword and flew out the window, leaving him with a very angry Ara.

"Ara, calm down, I can explain."

"Doing something like this with the enemy... with KARIS... is... is..."

Ara then suddenly grew nine tails.

* * *

_End flashback_

* * *

"Wow Cherry Boy! Night visits by not one, but two girls! On the same night! You're really something! Ohohoho~"

After that night, Elsword was in no condition to go on the mission, while Ara in contrast was in top form for the mission. Since Elsword had to stay in, Elesis led the group instead.

"Damn it Chung, I thought I told you to forget the whole thing already!"

"Pfft, no way man. I had the honor of having it burned into my memory!"

The three enjoyed dinner with lots of laughs.

After paying for the food, the three head out into the evening. Elsword and Miho were getting ready to go back to Ruben.

"So Chung, where are you going now?"

"I don't know. I'm probably going to head back to Hamel. Rod Ross reported he found a wyvern egg in the ruins of Resiam that miraculously survived, so I want to go check that out."

Miho looked up at Chung.

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Of course! I'll even bring a gift for you!"

Chung pets Miho's head.

"It's a promise then! Ohohoho~"

The three bid their farewells, and Chung heads back to his hotel.

"Chung is a nice lady! Ohohoho~"

"I keep telling you, Chung is a guy!"

* * *

As Chung enters what was quite possibly Elder's most extravagant hotel, he sees a much larger man and two smaller ones at the counter harassing the attendant.

"Come on little missy, why don't you just give us the money, I won't have to hurt you."

"Hey! What's going on here?"

The large man turned around and sees Chung. The large man was wearing a dark shirt, baggy pants, had tanned skin, brown hair, and a blue eye, an eyepatch covering the other.

"What the hell? Who the hell are you?"

"Hmph! I have no name to give for a small fry like you!"

Chung crossed his arms and gave an imposing stance, a confident smile on his face and all.

"Small fry?! I'll show you to disrepect me!"

The large man walked up to Chung and readies a clenched fist. Chung gave a brief chuckle.

"Hmph, I think you underestimate me!"

"That's it! I'm gonna mess up your dainty little face!"

The large man sends a ferocious straight punch straight at Chung's face. When the fist made contact though, a dull sound can be heard, and the big man reels back in pain.

"Ahhhh! What the hell?!"

The large man clenches his hand in pain. Meanwhile, Chung shows absolutely no difference to his physical appearance.

"Ha! You hit like a small fry too!"

"Grr, you little freak!"

The large man snapped his fingers, and his two lackeys bring to him a large bayonet.

"Ehh, I figured you seemed familiar. With that sword of your's, now I know! You're Banthus right? If Elsword was here, I think he'd be happy to teach you lesson."

"Grah, shut up!"

Banthus swung his his sword and strikes Chung with a vertical chop. However, Chung intercepts by catch the blade with his left hand.

"Unfortunately, Elsword isn't here right now, so I'm going to care of you!"

Using his free hand, Chung punched Banthus's sword arm, causing him to unhand his sword. Chung took Banthus's sword, held both ends with his hands, and snapped the sword in two by striking the broad side with his knee. Banthus stumbles backwards and looks at Chung in fear.

"W-w-what the hell are you?"

"I'm the guardian of Hamel! And you've picked the wrong fight!"

Shortly afterwards, the somewhat strange looking local police officers had taken away a battered Banthus and two of his scared minions.

* * *

**Phew, chapter 8.**

**I still haven't decided on Ara's class yet, so I'm keeping her simple for now.**

**I had always imagined Chung to be the most masculine of the three Chung classes, with his feminine appearance serving as a funny little contrast.**

**Next chapter will be an Elsword chapter.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Lady Haan, a missive for you."

Ara, glistening with sweat after a bout of morning training, is handed a letter from one of the Haan family servants. The letter is adorned with an elegant seal of a design she had seen only from Sander. Opening the letter, she sees a very colorful small slip of paper in it, and a letter of invitation.

"An invitation to a performance? From Aisha no less..."

"She's one of your closest companions, is she not? You've been working quite hard, and you should take a break."

"No, I can't."

Ara looks over to the top of the mountain that Fahrmann is situated in, an ominous glow at the peak.

"There is much I must prepare for after all."

* * *

"Cherry Boy! Look, look!"

It has been 3 days since our intrepid duo had returned to Ruben. Elsword and Miho were visiting the Hagus's office when Miho notices a very colorful poster on the bulletin board outside.

_AISHA'S SUPER MAGICAL TRANSDIMENSIONAL CONCERT TOUR COMING TO ELDER IN ONE WEEK! GET YOUR TICKETS NOW, OR I WILL BE VERY SAD!_

"So that's what Aisha has been up to..."

"Can we go? Please, please, please?"

Miho looks at Elsword with sparkles in her eyes.

"...Well, I don't know where we can get tickets though."

"Oh? So you're interested in the concert are you?"

Elsword and Miho turned around to see where the unexpected voice was coming from. They see a person whose height is just a little bit shorter than Elsword. He wore dark clothes that covered most their body with a hat to match, had purple hair hidden in the hat, and wore an odd pair of glasses with a swirl design on the lenses that obscures the eyes, and a fake nose and moustache to end the look. The person had a voice that while male, sounded very forced and unnatural, as if a girl was trying to imitate the voice.

"Well, it just so happens that I have two tickets on me! If you want them, you'll have to do what I s-"

"Aisha, I know that's you."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about! There's no way that I am Aisha, the most pretty and pure idol in all of Elrio-"

"Aisha..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Look! A distraction!"

The "mysterious" figure pointed in a random direction into the sky. Elsword simply sighed and looked at where "he" was pointing. Miho did the same and whispered to Elsword.

"Cherry Boy, who is this weirdo?"

"You'll find out soon."

After a brief flash of light, the two turned back to the "mysterious" figure.

"Were you expecting a boy wearing a disguise? Nope! It's just me! Aisha!"

Aisha was wearing a right side tail as her hair style and wore a purple beret to go with her black blazer with a white and purple kitty pattern t-shirt, a black short skirt with mismatching thigh high socks (one in black and purple stripes, and one black with purple polka dots), ending with a cute pair of Mary Janes.

In short, she was quite stylish.

"Whoa! Where did you come from? There was a weirdo here before, but now I see someone who is quite stylish!"

"Waaaaah~! She's so cute!"

Aisha ran up to Miho, picked her up and gave her a big hug.

"Hey now, don't hold her too tight..."

"Oh sorry!"

Aisha loosened her group and put down Miho, who is now gasping for air.

"Oh, one more thing!"

Aisha then runs a few ways back.

"What is she doing..?"

Aisha then suddenly dashes at full speed and tackles Elsword, knocking him down.

"Oof!"

"Elsword! It's been so long~!"

Aisha exclaimed as she pins Elsword down.

"Ow... Yes Aisha, it has been a while..."

"Are you staying healthy? Did you miss me? What are you doing now? Do you wanna go to my concert? Are you still a virgin?"

"Yes, yes, taking care of Miho, thinking about it, an-"

Elsword's face became bright red.

"T-t-that's none of your business!"

"Kyahahahahaha!"

Aisha laughed, knowing that Elsword is still teasable. When they were travelling together, Elsword and Aisha tend to be constantly at odds with one another, arguing, bickering, and fighting. As they spend more time together (with Rena keeping both of them straight), they're now close friends. After she became a Battle Magician, and more so after her ascension to Dimension Witch, Aisha grew to be less haughty and more "like the girls in books that my sister always reads" as Elsword would describe it. Perhaps that was why Aisha and Elesis instantly hit it off with each other when they met.

How Elsword would know what kind of books Elesis reads? Well, that remains to be seen.

After everyone had parted ways, Aisha fashioned herself to be an idol singer. She grew to be quite popular in her hometown, and has been touring around Elrios. Though, Elsword never really caught wind of it. Until now that is.

"And who's the little one?"

After recomposing herself, Miho introduced herself.

"My name is Miho, a name as beautiful as me! Ohohoho~"

Aisha got off of Elsword, picked Miho up and rubbed cheeks with Miho.

"Uwaaaah~! She's so adorable!"

"Not only does she have a great sense of style, she has such nice skin too! I like her, Cherry Boy!"

Aisha stopped rubbing cheeks and gave Elsword an incredulous look.

"Pfft, 'cherry boy'?! Kyahahahaha! You are a still virgin!"

Aisha laughed a hearty laugh, and stopped with a huge smile on her face. Though the smile wasn't a teasing smile, it was more of a smile of relief. Elsword got back up and had an annoyed look on his face.

"So... What are you doing here?"

"Ah! I'm here to advertise my concert! It's in three days you know!"

"Wha-... I thought the poster said it was in one week!"

Aisha stuck her tongue out at Elsword.

"Well I put that there 4 days ago! Don't tell me you never saw it until now!"

Elsword had no idea how neither he, nor Miho, nor the rest of the villagers for that matter didn't notice it. Elsword assumed Aisha may have tampered with it with her space-time magic.

Or it could be Aisha's horrendous sense of timing.

"Well, I have two tickets left! You know, if you want them..."

"I have to do what you say right?"

"Well, are you up for it?"

"Do it Cherry Boy! Please, please, please?"

Miho, being held in Aisha's arms, looks at Elsword with lots of sparkles in her eyes.

"Ah... Alright..."

"Yay! Ohohoho~"

"So what do I have to do?"

"That's simple Elsword!"

Aisha puts Miho down, ran over to Elsword and held on to his arm.

"You're going on a date with me!"

* * *

"Waaaah~! They're so pretty!"

Aisha is browsing Luichel's accessory shop, admiring all the beautiful jewelry on display. Elsword is just watching her have some fun.

Miho, who had follow them from out of view, jumped up on to Elsword's shoulder and whispered into his ear.

"Psst, Cherry Boy, you should act more naturally, not stiff!"

"Stiff? What are you talking about? I'm fine."

"Well, then loosen up! Just so you know, if you screw this up and don't get the tickets, it'll be a thousand deaths for you!"

Elsword rolled his eyes and sighed. Miho's ear twitched, and she jumped down and hid out of view. Aisha seemed to have made her selection.

"Hey Elsword, how does this look?"

Aisha tries on an exotic necklace, with a lovely red jewel. Elsword was about to say how he thinks it'd look better in purple, but from the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of Miho, making a very angry look. Elsword thought about his choice of words.

"It looks nice on you!"

"Really?"

"Yes you do."

Aisha blushed a tinge a turned around. Elsword turned to Miho, and sees her giving a thumbs up and an approving smile.

"Ah... But I don't have enough money on me..."

After looking at the price tag, Aisha had determined she didn't bring enough money, and looked at Elsword with her best puppy dog eyes.

"W-well..."

Elsword saw Miho again with an angry look on her face.

"I-I'll buy it..."

"Waaah~! Thank you Elsword!"

Luckily for Aisha (and Elsword), the knight brought enough money to purchase the necklace. Luichel, not wanting to impose on the two, didn't strike up much of a conversation.

* * *

_Later..._

* * *

"Hmm hmm! I had a lot of fun today!"

Evening is coming around and Aisha is skipping with spring in her step while Elsword lagged behind, carrying the results of Aisha's shopping.

"Yeah, but I paid for all this..."

Miho, deciding to join the two, since the date is nearing its conclusion, jumped up to Elsword again and whispered into his ear.

"Stop complaining and smile! You're almost done anyway!"

"Yeah yeah..."

The two walked towards the hotel Aisha is staying (the same one Chung stayed at), when the met a familiar face.

"Rena!"

"Aisha!"

The mage and the elf ran towards each other and gave each other a big hug.

"It's been so long!"

"Yeah! I thought you went back to the elf village?"

"I did! But I came over because I got your invitation! Great job by the way, not many humans can send letters to the elf village!"

Rena was wearing a white sun dress paired off with an elegant hat to match, with a pair of of white sandels with an intricate design of elven origin. With Rena's long, untied, blonde with a hint of green hair, she looked quite beautiful.

"And is that...?"

Looking behind Aisha, she sees Elsword lugging around Aisha's shopping, accompanied by a very small exotic yet very cute humanoid with silvery hair and fox ears.

"Elsword!"

"Rena! Great to see yo- oof!"

"Oh Elsword! You've grown up so much!"

Rena ran towards Elsword and assaulted him with a giant hug.

Elsword tried to respond, but only muffles came out since Elsword's face was buried in Rena's... frontal area. Miho looked at a Rena with a stunned silence, unnoticed by the elf. Rena turned to Aisha as Elsword struggles to break free.

"So, what are you two doing together?"

"We're on a date!"

Aisha said with a slight hint of anger and envy as she sees Elsword's continuing struggle.

"*gasp* A date! When did you two start? Why didn't you tell me anything?! What are you two going to do after? Maybe some wild se-"

Aisha instantly blushed and interrupted.

"A-anyway, what brings you out here Rena?"

At this point, Elsword stopped struggling and had presumably passed out.

"Ah, the elder told me there is something about to go on in Elder and it's not just your concert. The elder told me to go to Elder to check things out. I was about to see Hoffman about it. You wanna come with?"

"Sure! Let me put these things away first."

Rena dropped Elsword and helped Aisha put her things in her hotel room. Miho walked to Elsword with an incredulous look on her face.

"Who's that Cherry Boy?"

Elsword got back up and was gasping for air.

"That's Rena..."

"Oh, she's the elf from that statue!"

Miho padded her chest and made a disappointed look.

"They're bigger than Foxy's..."

When the two girls came back, Elsword had recompose himself.

"Finally decided to wake up? You lazy bum!"

Aisha snapped Elsword.

"Wow! Who's this cutie pie?"

Rena knelt down to get a look at Miho.

"Ohohoho~ I see you have good eyes! My name is Miho, a name as beautiful as me!"

Rena picked her up and gave her a big hug.

"She so cuuuute!"

Now it was Miho's turn to struggle in the clutches of Rena's front side. Elsword quickly got back a hold of Miho.

"So, you guys are going to Hoffman's?"

"Yeap! You want to come with?"

"Sure! Where there is trouble, it's a knights duty to resolve it!"

The three head over to Hoffman's office, with Miho being carried by Elsword.

"Hawawawa... For a moment, I thought I had passed through the gates of heaven..."

* * *

Ever since Wally had been put down, Hoffman was elected leader of the town of Elder. He hasn't done much of his own trading, but he had always made sure the economy at Elder was stable and prosperous.

"It's so good to see you three again!"

Hoffman, the original members of the El Search Party are in Hoffman's office.

"It's great to see you two Hoffman! Hagus is doing great by the way."

"Thank you Elsword. So, what brings you three here today? Actually, I believe I already know."

Rena nodded.

"Yes, the Elf elder had reported there was a strange fluctuation of El energy in this town. Care to tell us more?"

Hoffman rubbed his chin.

"Hmm yes. There has been odd cases of energy shortages through out Elder, and some of the civilians have reported that there were strange sounds coming from the old castle."

Hoffman walked to a window and looked out into the town.

"Not only that, but there had been reports that the night watch had started look strange. I talked to the watchmen, and they're trying to figure out how there are much more people on night watch than what their roster sheets are telling them. I have a terrible feeling about this, and I believe the source is coming from Wally's old castle. Can I count on you three to check it out?"

The three agreed to take on the mission. But Elsword just remembered something.

"Ah, but I didn't bring my sword..."

"No problem!"

Lenphad suddenly bursts into the office.

"I got a sword right here for you!"

Lenphad, who was carrying a strange looking sword, gave it to Elsword. The sword had a blue colored hilt wit a red jewel on it. The sword had an atmosphere about it that made it seem it was nasod-made.

"Whoa! Where did you get this?"

"I asked Luichel to check out Wally's old castle to see what was up. When she came back, she had this with her! I knew something was up, and I made a few modifications to it, knowing that you might come along and resolve this incident."

"Thanks Lenphad! I'll bring it back in one piece!"

"Keep! Bwahahahaha! By the way, tell Mystic I said hello!"

Lenphad left, and Elsword looked to his old team members. Aisha and Rena, looking at their old leader, awaited their orders. Feelings of nostalgia began to fill the room.

"Alright team, let's do this!"

* * *

**Aisha – Dimension Witch**

**Rena – Grand Archer**

**Chapter 9. This one came a bit earlier than usual, since I was struck with inspiration.**

**After writing chapter 8, I wanted to do a chapter about 2-X, but I ended the chapter without a good way to transition into it.**

**After watching Date A Live, I was struck with inspiration.**

**I know I said this would be an Elsword chapter, but it managed to become an Aisha chapter. Sorry!**

**I'm still deciding on Ara's class. Still keeping her simple for now. Though, I'm leaning towards Asura...**

**Thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey guys, check out what I got."

Three men, all wearing gas masks and in uniform are huddled together while other similarly clothed men are at work in an airship interior.

"What, did you get the latest issue of El Babes magazine?"

"Naw bro, even better! Look..."

The shortest of the three men held up 3 colorful pieces of paper. The tallest of the three was unimpressed.

"Pfft, you got some paper. Big whoop."

"Not just any paper, they're tickets to Aisha's concert!"

While one couldn't see with their masks obscuring their faces, the middle and the tallest were wide-eyed in surprise.

"Duuuuuuuude! How did you get them?! I thought they were sold out!"

"Heheheh, let's just say I got a few connections..."

Suddenly they heard a voice of strength and leadership from above.

"You three over there! Get back to work!"

"Y-yes boss! Right away boss!"

As the three pass by each other during their labour, they whispered their plans to attend the concert.

"But how are we going to attend? We're on night shift on concert night, and the boss is gonna catch us if we go!"

"Not to worry, I got a plan..."

* * *

"Hey Cherry Boy..."

"Yeah?"

Our intrepid trio and Miho are outside Wally's old castle that the El Search Party had attacked a long time ago.

"Umm... well..."

Miho looked nervous, having remembered the time she was hurt by a giant phoru.

"If you're scared, you can always stay with out here and wait for us. Me, Rena, and Aisha can handle things."

Miho shook her head.

"Nope, I'm gonna come with! We have to get those tickets after all!"

"I don't think it's time to worry about that..."

"Well either way, I want to make up for my previous disgraceful display! So I'm coming with, whether you want that or not!"

"Well okay, just stay behind me, and don't run ahead."

"'Kay!"

Rena, perched on top of a castle wall with her beautiful bow in hand, is scouting ahead. Aisha, down below asked if she sees anything.

"Do you see anything Rena?"

"It looks like they're all coming out of the north east tower, but it's heavily guarded by a lot of guards. That must be where the big boss is."

Elsword interjected.

"Well, that's fine. We'll just do what we always do. Break in through the front!"

Rena laughed and Aisha let out a giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing, it's just that, this is just like the old days, where we would charge in and it'll work every time!"

Elsword was about to respond, but after thinking about it, he laughed as well.

"Heh, I guess you're right. You guys ready?"

The two girls nodded.

"Alright, mission start!"

Elsword busts down the castle gate door, and he, Miho, and Rena ran ahead, while Aisha performed a spell.

"Pretty Moon Power, Magical Makeup!"

Aisha waved her hand and her clothes disappeared, enveloping her entire body in a bright white light. Then, two rings of purple perpendicular to each other in an X-shape, with white sparkles in them surround Aisha's torso, closing in on her body, and upon touch, magically form her Dimension Witch top. Then Aisha stretch out her arms in front of her, letting the same magical energy envelop her arms, forming her gloves. Afterwards, she crosses her right leg in front of her left, both of them being filled with cosmic energy, and the glow disappeared, revealing her shoes. Aisha then does a ballerina spin, forming her skirt, and her side tail becomes undone, forming into her usual twin tails adorned with a fancy ribbon on each. Then she stops, holding her arms up high, where a white colored rod materializes from the bottom up. Upon reaching its top, a red heart is materialized, along with four little white wings at the bottom. The newly made wand descended slowly in front of Aisha, and upon grasping her wand, Aisha herself then grew magical translucent wings.

"Pretty and Pure Dimension Witch Aisha!"

Aisha strikes a pose, upon which, all of the purple on her attire, including her hair, become a bright blue in a magical flash.

"Prepare for justice!"

After he display, what she sees was essentially a battlefield that had just been ravaged. Sword scratches along the walls and floor, dust and ash laid out as if several explosions had occurred, and various patches of ice. Several guards were on the floor with broken weapons and broken mechanical bodies, an elf with three glowing orbs of nature magic orbiting around her, a tiny humanoid with fox ears and tails, and a knight the only ones standing. The knight, with his malevolent red aura dissipating turns to Aisha.

"Oh hey Aisha, you're done now? We've just finished mopping these small fries up."

Rena, kneeling down to talk to Miho, complimented her on the small fox's display.

"Wow Miho, you're strong as you are cute!"

"Thank you elf! I must say, your strength is match only by how beautiful you are! Ohohoho~"

Aisha made a half crying, half angry face.

"You guys...!"

"Let's get inside, before Aisha starts blowing up..."

Rena followed Elsword's orders. The archer, knight and the fox ran inside the castle tower with the magical girl chasing them.

"Ohhh, when this is over, I'm going to give you a big talking-to, Elsword!"

* * *

"You know, I never liked how cramped these towers were."

"Yeah, there's only just enough room for my sword."

Our intrepid trio and their adorable mascot made their way down the tower stair ell. Torches light up the vertical hall as they made their way down. Rena stopped the team as she notices something.

"Wait! I can see more soldiers up ahead."

Sure enough, there is a platoon of soldiers coming up the stairs from below, most likely responding to what happened in the surface.

"Good! I want to blow off some steam anyway!"

Aisha dashed ahead all by herself.

"Wait, don't go by yourself!"

Aisha teleports right in front of the opposing squadron. Surprised by her sudden appearance, they all readied their weapons to cut Aisha down.

"Super Nova!"

Aisha twirls her staff to channel spatial energy and emits a blue glow. All the guards, including a few who were hiding in wait for an ambush, then pulled to Aisha by a magical force. Afterwards, Aisha thrusts her wand forward head first and creates a large magical rotating sphere, and all the mechanical guards are blown to pieces. Rena, Miho and Elsword stared wide-eyed at her technique.

"You have good style, good skin, and great technique! Is there anything you don't have? Ohohoho~"

"Aisha, that was amazing! How did you pull all those guards towards you?"

Aisha puts a proud smile on her face.

"The trick is in the posture! How was that Elsword?"

"It was pretty cool! You've been practising huh?"

"Ehehehehe~"

Aisha giggled and blushed a bit. Rena hears sees a few more soldiers coming up from below.

"No more time to chat! Humming Wind!"

Rena tautens her bow string and a sphere of concentrated wind magic is nocked. Rena fires the sphere at the wall close to where the guards. The sphere expands quickly on impact and the approaching guards are blown away by the sheer force of the wind, falling down the center of the spiralling stair case. Elsword was also impressed by her technique.

"Your Humming Wind is a lot bigger then I remember! You've been training too it seems."

"Mmhmm! Wind Master Ventus himself helped me improve actually!"

"Ehhhh?! Really?!"

Elsword looked at Rena in pure amazement while Aisha looked with irritation instead.

"A-a-anyway! Let's move on! Don't want any more of them showing up!"

Aisha then proceeded ahead while making some angry mumbling.

Miho though was looking at Rena the entire time without really saying anything.

"They're so bouncy..."

* * *

"Eww! Why are we back here?!"

Passing through the bottom most door of the castle tower, our heroes found themselves at a familiar waterway.

"I am in no mood to see this smelly place again! Ugghh!"

"Yeah Cherry Boy, this better be the right way, or it'll be a thousand deaths for you!"

Rena then notices something strange in the sewer water.

"Elsword, look!"

From where Rena was pointing at, a giant mutated rat emerged.

"W-what the?!"

Following suit, several mechanical guards and other similarly mutated giant rats also emerged.

"Eww! That thing is gigantic! Kill it Elsword!"

"Yeah Cherry Boy, kill it! Don't let that thing anywhere near us!"

Aisha hugging Miho close to her, while Miho is holding on to Aisha, looking in fear at the giant rodent mutated rodent. Elsword was unamused.

"Seriously? We've faced nastier things than giant rats before, come on!"

Elsword simply sighed and turned to face the giant rat at the front.

"Fine, I'll wipe this one out along with rest of them! Windmi-"

"Wait Elsword."

Rena grabbed a hold of Elsword's shoulder to stop Elsword from advancing.

"Eh? What is it Rena? Why are you stopping me?"

"Elsword, there is sewer water everywhere! If you use Windmill here, you'll spray the water all around us!"

"Huh? I get that it's nasty, but can't you just clean up afterwards or something?"

Rena puts on a kind smile and started to emit an aura if extreme killing intent as she tightened her grip on Elsword's shoulder to the point where it starts to seriously hurt.

"See this dress Elsword? This dress is made with the finest fabrics we elves can get our hands on. I would be ever so grateful if you didn't get it dirty. Do you understand~?"

"Ow ow! Yes Rena, I get it, please let go! Ow!"

"That's a good boy~!"

Rena lets go of Elsword and he turned his focus back on to their adversaries.

"_She's still scary..." _ Elsword thought.

"Well if I can't spin, then I'll just have to keep cutting!"

Elsword began to emit a surreal blue aura.

"Unlimited Blade!"

Elsword proceeded to deliver a series of well placed strikes aiming for all the vital areas on the giant rat, and then he delivered a final strike to put it down. Other giant rats and some of soldiers began to intercept.

"My attacks are endless! Unlimited Blade!"

This time around, Elsword distributed his strikes evenly amongst all of his adversaries and used his final strike to fell all of them in a single swing. The remaining giant rats began to look worried, and the remaining mechanical guards tries to comprehend what had hit them.

"More enemies more to cut down! Unlimited Blade!"

The rats and guards attempts to flee from this seemingly undying flame of sword swings to no avail. The knight glowing blue carved a path through his enemies like a shooting star splitting the night sky. At the end of the waterway, our knight lays on the dry ground exhausted and gasping for air. Rena, Aisha, and Miho caught up to him with pleased looks on their faces.

"Wow Cherry Boy, where did you get all that energy from?"

"*huff puff_* _The secret to endless attacks is stamina! That's what *huff* my sister taught me."

"Looks like you can keep fighting for a good long while! Ohohoho~"

Elsword caught his breath and stood back up.

"Oh yeah, why didn't you guys help out? I wouldn't have to be dizzy from all the swinging if you guys helped out."

Aisha pouted.

"Come on Elsword, are you a man? How can you ask beautiful young girls like us to get dirty in all this nasty water?"

"Yeah Cherry Boy, are you a man?"

Elsword placed his palm on his face. With Rena around, arguing is just going to tire him out more. Rena examined a large metallic gate in front of our team.

"Hmm, I think we're close to the end."

The walls at the end of the waterway where they are at had their walls slowly fade from brown bricks that the waterway is made of to a metallic grey that made this particular section quite foreign and out of place.

"This place reminds of that foundry in Altera Island."

Aisha looked at the gate.

"This gate looks too sturdy to break down. I can teleport in, but not knowing what's on the other side makes me think twice about that."

"That means we need to open this, but how?

As the three taller members of the group ponder on how to open the gate, something catches Miho's eye.

"Hey hey look, something is glowing over there!"

Miho points at an indentation on the wall. In it, there is a glowing monitor displaying four small horizontal lines that are slightly separated. Below the monitor is a numerical keypad with numbers from 0 to 9. Aisha examined the screen.

"Hmm, I think we need to enter a password."

"Seriously? What a pain..."

Rena inspects the area further and notes the ground has several soot marks on it and broken nasod pieces.

"And if we get it wrong, well I think there's a security measure in place that will handle intruders."

Elsword looks around to see what Rena was talking about. Seeing the remnants of past intruders made him worry.

"Ugh, I wish Eve was here... So, do we just give up?"

As the three huddle together discussing their next action, Miho, who was still looking at the screen in awe without really paying attention to the three, suddenly sees the ten buttons below the screen.

"This looks like it needs a woman's touch! Ohohoho~"

As Miho started to press the buttons at random, Elsword notices her and tries to stop her.

"Miho! Wait! Don't press those buttons!"

Miho turns around and looks at Elsword inquisitively. Then suddenly, an electrical voice echoed around.

"ACCESS GRANTED"

The area starts to shake as the large iron gates began to open.

"I'm so smart! Ohohoho~"

Elsword looks at Miho in amazement.

"How did you figure out the password?"

"Woman's intuition! Ohohoho~"

The El Search party members watched as the gate began to open, wondering what's on the other side.

"Hey! Are you forgetting something?"

The three taller members wondered what Miho was talking about. Sudden realization then dawned on Elsword and then he sighed.

"...you were awesome Miho, and you were amazing."

"Aren't I just? Ohohoho~"

* * *

**Phew, Chapter 10.**

**Aisha's transformation sequence was partially inspired by Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon Crystal. I always find transformation sequences to be very hard to describe using words, since it undersells the magnificence of it all.**

**In the korean server, Unlimited Blade for Elsword has a skill note where using it while in Vitality mode will make it have 0 coodlown. I find the image of Elsword spamming it until he is dead tired to be pretty funny.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Welcome home your majesty."

White, blue, and gold. Those were the main colors of Hamel, abundance in that order, and Chung's palace was no different.

"Oh hey Sasha! You're feeling well today?"

At the front of the gate, Chung was greeted by Sasha, Priestess of the El of Water. Thanks to the efforts of Chung and the El Search Party, she was saved from the clutches of Ran.

"Yes, I am, your majesty."

Chung made his way through the courtyard with Sasha tailing him.

"So about that egg..."

"Yes, Denka has confirmed it is indeed a wyvern egg."

"I thought wyverns and dragons were extinct! It's especially odd to have found them in the remains of Resiam, if we consider the demon invasion."

"Well your majesty, some miracles do happen after all."

"Where are they now?"

"It is being held at the nature reserve, where the kingdom's finest scholars are studying it."

As Chung entered the palace, Denka, his eyes preoccupied with some papers, bumped into him.

"Ack! Watch where you're going! Don't you see I have some important wor-"

Denka looks up from his paper and sees Chung.

"Hey Denka. You seem quite busy."

"Y-y-your majesty! Please, forgive me for my insolence!"

"Don't worry too much about it, accidents happen. So, how is it?"

"I was just about to talk to you about that when I heard you were coming home! Let's walk to the reserve together so I can tell you all about it..."

* * *

"Hey Rena, doesn't that cannon look familiar?"

"Hmm... You know, it kind of does."

As our terrific trio and the cutest thing ever entered what seemed to be an underground laboratory, a large howitzer stood at an elevated ledge.

"I remember now! Raven had something like this installed on the Black Crow!"

As the cannon loads a round, the adventurers dispersed to avoid the shell and the ensuing explosion.

"I can take care of this one, Guide Arrow!"

Rena fires one set of four arrows, which magically flies towards the cannon. As the arrows hit the stationary cannon, two green explosions occur on the cannon, and it was quickly dismantled. As if in response to the downed howitzer, four familiar looking robots appeared on the scene. They all looked like the Wally No. 8 robot that the El Gang had once fought before. This time around, one of them is brown, one is red, one is yellow, and one is white, appearing to serve as the leader.

"Blegh! Even in a different color they all look so tacky!"

"Ohohoho~ Whoever made these have no sense of style!"

Elsword stepped forward and pointed his sword as an invitation to fight at the four robots.

"Alright, everybody pick a partner, let's dance!"

Elsword rushes in first towards the four robots. The yellow Wally fires a salvo of missiles towards Elsword, but Rena nimbly shot the missiles down.

"Hello handsome~! Care to dance with little ol' me?"

Rena appeared right in front of the yellow Wally, having quickly dashed towards it. In response, the yellow Wally swung its arms at her, but Rena nimbly does a back flip into the air, and fires three arrows at it, damaging the yellow Wally's joints.

"Hora hora, don't get cold feet now~!"

As Rena and the yellow Wally have their bout, Aisha teleports in front of the brown colored Wally.

"Aren't you a lucky one? It's a privilege to dance with the cutest and purest idol of Elrios!"

In response to the taunt the brown Wally sends punch at Aisha's way. The magical girl parries the attack with her wand, and attack the brown Wally with four star balls.

"Kyahahahaha! Try to keep up!"

Meanwhile, Miho stood in front of a red colored Wally with a hand on her chin. Miho tilts her head to her the left and the Wally tilts its body in the same direction. Miho then tilts her head to her right, and the red Wally does the same.

"Hmph! You're not very cute at all!"

As if angered by an insult, the red Wally's eye began to glow, and fired a yellow laser towards Miho. Since the tiny fox stood directly underneath the Wally's head, the laser missed her entirely.

"And you are so impatient! You're a horrible dancing partner!"

Elsword, having waved through the other three Wallys, made a beeline toward the leading white Wally. Elsword jumped up in the air, and initiates his attack with a vertical slash. The white Wally blocked the blow with its hands, and Elsword was sent back.

"How about this?! Mortal Blow!"

Elsword strikes his sword into the ground, and sends shock waves of fire towards the white Wally. As the white Wally was struck, the whites on its body began to glow red from the heat. Elsword made a mad dash towards it and struck a heated white part with the hilt of his sword, creating a hole in the armor exposing the inner circuitry on the collar area. Upon a successful break in the armor, Elsword widened his footing and prepares to attack.

"Assault Slash!"

Elsword charges with his sword pointed forward into the exposed circuitry, piercing through the whole and with the sword coming out the other end. With that decisive blow, Elsword took his sword out from the hole, and jumped back, as the white Wally falls backwards and explodes.

"In the end, you still fight the same huh? Some leader you turn out to be."

"Shooting Magnum!"

Rena quickly fires four arrows, aiming at the joints of the yellow Wally that she had struck earlier. With excessive damage in its joints, the yellow Wally had been rendered completely immobile.

"Aww, tired already?"

With four orbs of concentrated nature magic orbiting around Rena, the elf jumped onto the yellow Wally's chest, and kicked off of it, sending it falling on to its back. Rena readies an arrow and aims directly at the yellow Wally's head.

"Sorry, but it's time to say good night! Aero Strafe!"

Rena fires a green arrow directed at the yellow Wally's head, with two orbs of concentrated nature magic spiralling around the arrow. The arrow hits, and powerful gust of wind scatter metallic parts in multiple directions, leaving a large hole where the head used to be.

"Hmph! Not even a goodbye kiss..."

Aisha and the brown Wally were parrying each others attacks blow for blow in a rapid fire series of wand swings and punches. The Dimension Witch was rather bored however.

"You're so boring! Why do Elsword and Rena have to get the funner ones? And brown is such a yucky color!"

The brown Wally stretched out its arms and began to spin at an incredible velocity. Aisha had predicted this attack and jumped back.

"Hah! Copying Elsword's spinning isn't going to help you ya kn- Kyaa!"

As the brown Wally spins, a strong wind blows towards Aisha, and her skirt lifted up from the breeze, prompting Aisha to quickly hold down her skirt.

"Why you...!"

In a furious beat, Aisha ran towards the brown Wally once it had stopped rotating.

"Screw Driver!"

Aisha envelops her wand in a purple and pink aura of time magic, forming a drill. Aisha then drives her wand through the brown Wally, punching a hole in the chest area of the Wally.

"And now the end! Guillotine Pres!"

Having previously memorized the incantation of her spell, Aisha jumped up into the air and stomped on the hole she had made, then jumped into the air to make a powerful second stomp, with her feet touching the metallic flooring this time around.

"Geez! I just hope nobody saw..."

After having fired several laser blasts, the red Wally is now running low on energy. Miho sat on top of its and drew the Fahrmannian character for "ugly" on the flat scalp with her eye lining pencil.

"Ohohoho~ Are you tired already?"

The red Wally, having expended most of its energy, is now sitting down with the back of its head opening up, revealing a small monitor similar to the one that appeared in front of the gate, and a minature keyboard on the back of the hatch. The monitor shows "Energy level critically low. Recommend power off or connect to power source."

"Oh! This looks interesting!"

With the Wally somewhat bend forward for better footing, Miho got onto its back and randomly types on the keyboard. The monitor then reads "$ sudo shutdown -h 0" and then immediately blinked off. The red Wally's mono-eye began to lose all of its color and the Wally now remains permanently still.

"Aww, now it's sleeping... Whatever, it was a terrible dance partner anyway! Ohohoho~"

* * *

The stupendous adventurers regroup in the middle of the room. Elsword checked to see if everyone is okay.

"Everyone still good?"

Rena nodded and Aisha blushed slightly and tried not to look at Elsword in the eye. Miho in particular was pretty excited. They were veteran adventurers after all, and facing an opponent such as the Wally proved no challenge for them, so long as they are together. Rena was the first to speak.

"But Elsword, 'let's dance?' That was so cheesy! I had to think of dancing puns just to follow you up!"

"Hey! It sounded kinda at least, right?"

Aisha looked away from the group.

"L-L-Let's just move on! That big door over there must be where the boss is!"

Aisha began to march towards a large door in the room opposite of the gate where they had came from. As Elsword walked towards the door, Rena scooted up beside him.

"Hey Elsword?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Star patterns~"

"Huh? Star patterns?"

Aisha having heard Rena, immediately blushed and turned to face the two.

"Rena! You saw?! You didn't have to tell him that!"

Rena simply laughed and skipped to Aisha's side and held her by the arm.

"Oh come now Aisha, isn't that a bit too cute for your age?"

As the two girls have their little talk, Elsword was left confused behind the two. Miho jumped up and hung on to his shoulder.

"What are they talking about?"

"Oh Cherry Boy, you should at least get what they mean! Besides, enough about them, you should be praising me! I took down one all by myself without getting hurt!"

"Oh you did? Good job Miho!"

"Ohohoho~"

As the four approach the door, they wondered how they will get it to open. After stepping on a yellow line marked in front of the door, a red light quickly scanned all of them. Our heroes quickly got ready to defend themselves, when suddenly, the door slowly opened instead.

* * *

"...Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Of course! When have my plans never worked?"

Three men in gas masks are convening in a room with three beds, discussing how they will be attending Aisha's concert.

"What about that time when you tried to steal that El Babes magazine fro- ow!"

"Shut up you! I'm telling you this is gonna work!"

"Are you sure? They say the boss sleeps with both his eyes open, and that he took out an entire platoon of dark elves in the middle of the night! By himself! He'll totally catch us!"

"Kekekeke... Trust me, even the boss won't be able to figure this one out..!"

* * *

**Chapter 11, a bit shorter here.**

**I'm having a bit of a dry spell on how to write up the Nasod Inspector battle.**

**Maybe with an Attack on Titan angle..?**

**Sorry this one took a while. Thanks for reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Uwaa... I'm hungry..."

"..."

Two tiny humanoids with fox ears, one with red hair, yellow eyes, and two red tails with black tips, and the other with black hair, blue eyes, and one black tail with a white tip, both wearing small Fahrmannian clothing are in a room. The black one was drawing on a sheet of paper with crayons, while the red one was playing with a small red ball. As the red fox sat on the floor, the door opened, revealing a Haan family maid.

"Shiho, Naho, it's time for dinner."

"Yay!"

"...coming..."

The red one immediately dashed out door, causing the maid to stumble back.

"Shiho! Please! Do not run in the hallway!"

"Ohohoho!"

The black one slowly trodded towards the door when the maid cleaned herself back up.

"Naho, don't forget to wash your hands, okay?"

"...okay..."

At the dinner table, Shiho was already on top of the table on her seat. Naho arrived at the table, and looked up with a sad look on her face. Then, maid comes by, picks her up, and placed her on the table on her seat next to Shiho. Then the maid heads towards the kitchen area to deliver the food.

"Come on Naho! You gotta learn how to do the super-duper fox jump! That way you don't have to always have someone pick you up!"

"...yes..."

As the food arrives, Shiho spoke up.

"Hey, hey! Is Ara-unni eating with us tonight?"

"Lady Ara is very busy, so she won't be joining us for dinner tonight."

"Boo! Ever since Miho-unni left, Ara-unni is never around! She's always training! Training and training! This sucks!"

"Shiho!"

In response to Shiho's outburst, Naho began to sniffle and sob lightly.

"Ah! Sorry Naho! Shiho-unni isn't angry! See? I'm smiling! Don't cry!"

Shiho put her best smile on her face for Naho to see. Naho wiped away her tears, but didn't really cheer up.

"...I miss Miho-unni..."

* * *

"Ehhh? What is that thing?"

Elsword asked while looking at his next opponent. From the back, it looked like a larger Wally with modified arms and much shorter legs. The right arm is blue four fingers, while the left arm is essentially a large cannon. Attached on its back is another cannon. The giant nasod then rotates its upper body to face our heroes, uses its giant arms to lift itself up, rotates its legs, and then sets back down. It had a large beacon on its chest and forehead.

"INSPECTING FOREIGN ENTITIES. ENTITIES IDENTIFIED AS THE EL SEARCH PARTY."

"Wow Aisha! You're so famous, even nasods in underground laboratories know who you are!"

"Ohohoho~ It shows that your beauty reaches far and wide!"

"Oh you guys..."

"COMMENCING EXTERMINATION."

As soon as it said that, the beacon on its forehead began to glow.

"Everyone scatter!"

The giant Nasod fire a laser from the forehead beacon along the ground towards the El Gang. Rena and Aisha paired up and dashed in one direction, while Elsword and Miho went off towards the opposite.

"Freezing Arrow!"

Rena fires an arrow made of condensed ice magic towards the giant Nasod's chest. The arrow explodes upon impact and the giant Nasod's upper and lower body became encased in ice. Elsword and Miho took the opportunity to dash towards it. Elsword leaped towards on top of a flat section on the top of its torso where the head is connected.

"Take this! Mega Slash!"

Elsword emitted a malevolent red aura, and began to wind up for a powerful strike. A yellow flash emitted from his body and Elsword then swung his sword towards the Nasod's face. The force from the hit leaves a gash on its face. After freeing itself from its icy restraints, Miho spread her fingers out and readies her attack.

"You won't be moving for the time being! Snow Slash!"

Miho slashes the air, so she won't have to break her nails. Nine blue fire balls made their way towards the giant Nasod, freezing it once again. Elsword jumped off while Aisha teleports on to his old spot.

"Heavy Press!"

Charging her wand with magical power, Aisha strikes the face with two hits, and then follows with one final hit. On the final hit, the giant Nasod reels back, making Aisha teleport to Elsword's side to avoid falling off. After the ice shattered from its body, the giant Nasod rights itself back up. Using its left cannon-arm, the giant Nasod slams the barrel towards Aisha, Elsword, and Miho, but the three managed to evade the strike. As a follow up, the Nasod releases a blast into the ground, sending a series of explosion towards Rena. As the elf was at a fair distance away, Rena jumped out of the way, and rejoined the group.

"Hey, doesn't that attack look familiar to you?"

Rena asked the group. Aisha shrugged, but Elsword took a moment to think.

"That looks kinda like Chung's Land Demolisher!"

Elsword then turned to face towards the giant Nasod.

"Oi! Don't go around stealing my friend's moves!"

Knowing what it was like to have his own attacks stolen, Elsword dashed towards the large enemy, and jumped into the air, intending to land an attack on its head. The giant beacon on the enemy's chest began to glow yellow. When Elsword swung his sword, his attack was deflected with no problem.

"Is that a shield? What a pain!"

Elsword retreated, seeing as his attack had no effect. The giant Nasod pointed its cannon arm the girls of the group and fires a cannon ball. Rena and Miho jumped out of the way while Aisha teleported towards the enemy. The cannon ball exploded upon reaching its destination. After teleporting next to the Nasod's face, Aisha swings her staff horizontally at it. Her attack, like Elsword's, had no effect.

"My attack didn't work either!"

Rena assumes her siege stance and fired two arrows at the Nasod. The arrows were unaffected by the shield and struck the enemy right in the eyes after Aisha teleports out of the way. Rena takes note of what she saw.

"The shield doesn't block magic attacks!"

"Okay!"

Aisha, using her free hand, launches multiple star balls at the enemy, and with a twirl of her wand, launches four fire balls that circle around her. As a follow up, Rena fires a salvo of five arrows at the giant Nasod. However, the enemy's chest beacon began to glow blue, and the five arrows harmlessly bounces off of it.

"Looks like it switched its shielding to magic!"

Elsword, with an exciting looks on his face, took initiative.

"Now's my chance then! Aisha, Miho!"

"You got it!"

"Ohohoho~"

Elsword glowed a surreal blue aura as he ran towards the giant Nasod with Miho following him. The enemy, using the miniature cannon mounted on its back, fires a projectile in the air. Using its forehead beacon, it fired a laser towards Aisha, which she easily avoids by teleporting. However, using its cannon arm, the giant Nasod predicted where Aisha would evade to, and proceed to slam its cannon down barrel first on to Aisha.

"Aisha! Look out!"

"Uh oh!"

Using his magnificent speed, Elsword quickly dashed to Aisha and pushed her out of the way. However, Elsword couldn't evade the Nasod's attack and the cannon struck directly in front of him, dislocating a metallic floor panel and launching him into the air.

"Elsword!"

"Whoa!"

The shock of the impact made Elsword drop his sword, and it slid off on its side elsewhere. With his back towards the floor, Elsword looks towards the ceiling and sees several blue and yellow spheres of light.

"Crap!"

Using his arms, Elsword covered his face as he was flung into the spheres. As he made contact with them, the spheres explode, and he suffered various burns.

"Gah!"

"Cherry Boy!"

Elsword lands on the floor with a loud thud and Miho ran towards him. Rena ran over to see if he is alright.

"Elsword, you okay?"

"It hurts a ton, but I'll be okay. Not sure if I can help out though..."

"That's fine, Aisha!"

"Y-yes?"

"Keep attacking it until it changes its shield again, then I'll finish it off!"

"Whatever you say! Miho!"

"Stay comfy Cherry Boy! The beautiful me well handle things!"

Rena held her free hand up into the air and started to gather mana. Miho and Aisha pair off and made their way to the giant Nasod. Aisha teleported back to the top of the torso segment and then she jumped up into the air.

"You've made me mad now! Guillotine Press!"

Aisha stomped the giant Nasod on its head with a powerful strike. She then jumped into the air for a second stomp, but the enemy's chest beacon began to glow yellow. Aisha bounced off harmlessly and she teleported down to the ground.

"Miho!"

"Nobody hurts Cherry Boy that way! Snow Slash!"

Slashing into the air, Miho materialized nine blue fireballs and sent them towards the giant Nasod, once again freezing it. Aisha turned to face Rena.

"Rena!"

Rena finished gathering all the mana in her body. Then Rena pulled out something from her cleavage. It was a blue colored jewel with a yellow circular brace around it.

"Good thing I brought this with me today!"

Rena crushed it in her hands and Rena's body began to glow.

"Shooter Destiny!"

Rena fired twenty arrows in an arc around her into the air. The arrows redirect themselves towards the giant Nasod. Aisha quickly picked up Miho and teleported out of the way. The twenty arrows struck their mark, striking at its joints and body. Rena then jumped into the air, and mana starts to flow towards her bow, creating an ethreal image of a giant bow. Rena nocks a giant arrow on to this magical bow.

"This marks your end!"

Rena lets loose the giant arrow and it zooms towards the giant Nasod. The arrow pierces right through the chest beacon, leaving a giant hole going through both the front and the back of the Nasod. Its eyes began to dim black, and it falls forward. It then explodes magnificently.

"Phew! That takes cares of that!"

As Elsword slowly sat upright, the knight looked at Rena's back as she looked towards the wreckage, with Aisha running towards her. He was reminded about the time long ago, when the three of them took down Wally No. 8 many years ago. The same scene reenacted in the present day.

"Man, I look uncool. As usual..."

"Don't say that Cherry Boy!"

Miho, dragging Elsword's sword by the hilt on the ground made her way to Elsword. She sets it down when she reached Elsword.

"Phew! Honestly! That thing is heavy! You must be a cool person to swing that so easily! Ohohoho~"

Miho sat down beside Elsword.

"Hey look! The princess is coming to see her knight! Ohohoho~"

Aisha ran over to Elsword.

"Darn it Elsword! You didn't have to do that! You got yourself hurt!"

"Hey hey! You almost got flattened!"

"Well I have my Mana Shield to protect me!"

"Y-yeah..."

"...thanks..."

"Eh?"

"I said thanks! Besides, it's not like I was happy you rescued me or anything! Hmph!"

Rena sighed.

"Aren't you a bit too old for that?"

* * *

It's the middle of the night now, and out intrepid adventurers had just arrived back in Elder.

"Man, I'm beat..."

Elsword let out a big yawn as he lead the group back to Hoffman's office.

"Shouldn't we get you to a doctor first?"

Aisha asked Elsword out of concern. Elsword shrugged it off.

"Ehh, I'll be fine. It's not like I got hit with anything serious or anything... And it's the middle of the night, everyone's probably asleep."

A sleeping Miho was being carried by Rena over her shoulder, like a baby resting on a mother's shoulder.

"Zzzzz... Mimimimimimimimi"

"Even when she's sleeping, she's so adorable!"

"Zzzzz... Hohohohohohohoho"

As they passed by an elaborate workshop, they meet Echo.

"Ahhh... It's you three again..."

Aisha ran up to her.

"Echo! It's been a while!"

"Yes yes... You've grown quite a lot..."

"Thanks! But what are you doing out in the middle of the night?"

"Ah... I was getting a lollipop..."

Echo and Add both share an uncanny interest in sweets. They would probably hit it off pretty well.

"Suru suru... It's Elboy. Did you get into a fight?"

"Hahaha... Something like that. Could you help me out?"

"Oh, sure..."

Echo lead the team into her work shop. For most alchemists, the little shop was quite modest, but everyone knows not to judge the worth of an alchemist by how big their shop is. Echo is the best alchemist in Elder, even with her little quirks.

"Drink this."

Elsword remembered the first time he got treated by Echo. He was pensive at first, but when he finally drank it, he felt a whole lot better. Elsword drank the concoction and felt his pain disappeared. His burn wounds disappeared, and he felt great.

"I got to hand it to you, you always make great stuff! How'd you make this stuff anyway?"

"Suru suru... trade secret..."

The adventurers bid their farewells with Echo. She wasn't one to talk much, but she was always friendly.

The adventurers head over to Hoffman's office, and Elsword presented a report to Hoffman. Aisha, and Rena went back to their hotel rooms, leaving a still sleeping Miho with Elsword."

"Good work Elsword. You never cease to impress me."

"Well, I couldn't have done it without my friends..."

"You must be exhausted. I've prepared a hotel room for you. Aisha's concert is coming in a little under two days right? You can stay for free during those days."

"Wow! Thanks!"

"Hard work is to be rewarded appropriately after all. Go get some rest."

* * *

"Ara... Do you hate me so much, that you must bathe in the Spring of Purification and wash me away? I'm hurt..."

"Oh Eun..."

At a hot spring somewhere in Fahrmann, Ara is relaxing in the hot water after a rigorous day of training. As she looks at her reflection in the water, Eun's visage can be seen right next to hers.

"I would never do something like that!"

"What about that time when you cried about your eyebrows when we merged?"

Ara instantly blushed

"Don't bring something like that up or I'll really wash you away!"

"Ohohoho~~~"

Ara gazed up into the open night sky at the moon.

"I hope Miho is doing well. She hasn't written anything to us."

"I'm sure she is fine. She's the most adorable after all, 'Foxy'."

"Don't you start calling me that too!"

"Ohohoho~~~"

Ara sighed and smiled to herself.

"Well, she's with Elsword. I can trust him most of all."

* * *

**Ara – Asura**

**Chapter 12. Phew! Finally decided to make Ara an Asura.**

**I picked this particular class so I can have Ara and Eun mirror Elsword and Miho's relationship much more closely than the other two branches.**

**Elsword shouldn't be the only tsukommi after all.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Good morning~~~"

"Mmm... *yawn* You're up early Miho... Usually I wake up before you do... Do you need some...thing..."

Elsword, waking up in his hotel room, rubbed his eyes with his hands so he can look at Miho. Instead of the cutest fox ever, he sees Rena on his bed on all fours, wearing a white button shirt with the top two buttons undone, a plaid skirt, and thigh-high socks. At the corner of his eyes, he can see a pair of shoes on the floor, though, his attention was quickly stolen by Rena's... open front window. Elsword does his best to keep his focus on Rena's face.

"R-R-R-Rena! What are you doing here?!...How did you get in my room?! A-a-and fix your shirt!"

"I jumped up! I'm rooming on the floor below you after all."

Rena crawled closer to Elsword, who then scrawled up to the back of the bed frame.

"Last night, Aisha told me you went on a date with her to get concert tickets. You know, it's not fair if you go out with Aisha and not with me, so why don't you spend the day with me today? We can go shopping, get something nice to eat, watch a show together, and maybe we can end the day off with some wild se-"

"Mnyaaaaah~"

Miho, who was sleeping on the pillow next to Elsword's, had just woken up and gave off a big cute yawn. Looking at the open balcony glass doors, Miho grinned as she looked at the morning sunlight pouring in.

"Oh good morning mister sun. I'll get ready, so you can shower me with all your vitamin D today."

Miho turned to face her bed mate.

"Hey Cherry Boy, are you up yet? Let's clean up and eat breakfast so we can be showered with vitamin... D..."

Miho looked at Rena, then at Elsword. Then back to Rena, and then back to Elsword again.

"Oh, you're already having breakfast? Then please excuse me!"

"What are you-"

Miho then gave Elsword a mischievous smile and made a thumbs up. Then Miho jumped down from the bed and made her way to the open bathroom door, and pushed the door closed as she dashes inside, leaving Elsword and Rena alone together. Though, Miho didn't push the door with enough strength, so the door stops at the latch before closing fully.

"Oh that's right Cherry Boy... Maybe you would like to skip to the end...?"

Rena giggled lightly as she was about to undo the rest of the buttons when Elsword quickly interrupt her.

"I-I-I get it! I'll go out with you today!"

"Ah good! We'll have breakfast together, and then we'll go out!"

Rena got off of Elsword's bed, put on her shoes walked over to the door to his hotel room.

"I'll be waiting~"

Rena gave Elsword a wink and left. Elsword let out a sigh of relief.

Meanwhile, Miho was hiding behind the bathroom door, now open in a ninety degree angle, kneeling down with both hands on the floor.

"Hopeless... So hopeless..."

* * *

"I want liver and onions! Ohohoho~"

"Miho, that's for dinner."

"Boo! I want liver now!"

At the hotel's mini restaurant, Elsword, Rena, and Miho are at a square table with an empty seat intended for Aisha, though she's not here yet.

"Here Elsword, say ahhh~"

Rena had a piece of whole wheat blueberry pancakes on her fork as she attempts to feed Elsword.

"Hey... I can eat on my own..."

"Ahhh~"

Elsword had his own meat and vegetable omelette to take on, but he eventually surrendered and ate a piece. Miho looked on with great interest from her booster seat.

"How was it?"

"Umm, it's great."

Elsword and whole wheat never did see eye-to-eye, but to avoid any potential violence by Rena, he decided to eat it anyway. Rena giggled to herself as Aisha comes in.

"GOOD MORNING!"

Aisha came in with her food, without any toast on her plate, contrary to her usual.

"Wow, I'm still pretty energized from last night's mission! Feels like the good ol' days huh?"

Rena took a bite from her pancakes.

"Yeah. How long has it been since we last ate breakfast together like this? And what happened to the toast Aisha?"

"...I don't know what you are talking about!"

"You know! Ever since you became a Battle Magician, you were always the last to wake up, and every morning, you ran around with toast in your mouth looking for Elsword, and when you've found him, you keep running into him!"

Before the three went to Altera when they were searching for Ruben's El, Aisha started to usually be the last to wake up, and runs around with a piece of toast in her mouth until she runs into Elsword literally. It was an odd habit of hers, that Elsword initially found annoying, primarily because it seemed less like an accident, and more Aisha wanting to run into Elsword with toast in her mouth every morning. This pretty much went on for every single morning where they had a place to stay. Though, it seems she grew out of it now.

"Oh! Why do you have to remind me of something so embarrassing!"

Miho was listening with great interest.

"Oh, so it's 'that' huh?"

"You know 'that' too Miho?"

"Ohohoho~ yes!"

"You guys..!"

Today was a rowdy breakfast, not unusual for the El gang.

"Oh! Elsword, you mind if I borrow Miho for today and tomorrow?"

"Eh? What do you need her for?"

"It's a secret!"

Aisha said as she stuck her tongue out while winking.

"Well... If it's okay with Miho..."

Miho looked at Rena, who was happily eating her pancakes. Then to Elsword. Then back at Rena, then back to Elsword again.

"Sure thing! It'll be a great opportunity working with such a stylish lady! Ohohoho~"

Miho gave Elsword a mischievous smile and made a thumbs up.

"_I don't think that's actually what you want..!" _Elsword thought.

Once breakfast was finished, Miho gets carried off by Aisha with an "Ohohoho~". Once Elsword and Rena are done however...

"So... Where are we going?"

"How about the Elder Shopping Centre?!"

* * *

_A few moments later_

* * *

Back when they were travelling together, whenever the gang reached a new place, Rena would take some time to check everything out. After all, she was an elf who lived in the elven forest, a place disconnected from the rest of Elrios. On the day the reach a new place, Rena would gang out with the girls, but on the day they leave, she would hang out with Elsword (sometimes with Raven and Chung, but usually with Elsword exclusively).

Elder's shopping center. One of Elder's biggest tourist attractions, primarily due to the immense size of it. It was built some time after the El Gang had returned Ruben's El, a job that spanned across many different places. This place has everything, from groceries, to exotic goods. Today will be Elsword's first time here.

"Whoa! This place is huge!"

"Oh yeah, you've never been here before right?"

Even after exploring the old castle, Rena's dress still remained clean. Though, that can partially be thanked by Elsword taking care not to use Windmill in a sewer.

"Yeah..."

"Don't worry! It'll be lots of fun!"

Rena grabbed Elsword's hand and ran into the shopping centre. It's now just after noon, and the place is already bustling. Boutiques, beauty salons, attractions, Nasod technology salvaged from Wally, this place had a ton of specialty stores. Elsword and Rena didn't really have a lot of money on them, but it was fun to browse and window shop.

"Let's go here Elsword!"

"Alright, but you don't have to drag me you know!"

The pair entered a little bookstore. Novels, comics, magazines, and merchandise for especially popular series line the shelves. Along with Rena, Elsword browsed the various books and one book in particular caught his eye. Elsword got a hold of the book and looked at the cover in great interest. The cover had three vertical stripes, one red, one green, and one purple. On the middle of the book is an emblem of a sword, a wand, and a bow.

"The Journey of the El, by Luriel?"

Published by COBO, Elsword opened the book and skimmed the various pages.

"This is..."

It was a romanticized version of El Search party's various exploits in Elrios. As he browsed briefly through the pages, he remember the various moments he had.

"I don't need this book. I've been there and done most of these things already!"

Elsword reshelved the book and continued browsing.

"Hey Elsword~~~"

Elsword turned to Rena, who was holding two magazines.

"Eh? What is it? Did you find something you like?"

"Do you like them big? Or small?"

Rena held two magazines that are still in their plastic wraps. One was an issue of "Mountains of Lurensia", the other was the "Plains of Fluone". On the Lurensia book, the cover had a beautiful looking woman wearing a (much too skimpy) bikini with two...large mountains on prominent display. The other book had a very young looking girl with a cute face and in a blue colored swimsuit that outlined her petite body, lying down with her legs open towards the viewer. On the bottom corner of both reads "from the creators of El Babes". Elsword's face immediately turned red and he immediately turned around and faced away.

"R-R-Rena! What are you doing?! And where did you get those?!"

"Hmm? I found them in the back! And you didn't answer my question!"

"W-W-What question?"

"Do you like them big or small?"

Rena walked to Elsword's face and placed the magazines closer to him, causing him to look away again.

"W-Why are you asking me this?!"

"Ehh? But it's an important question!"

Rena inches the "educational" reading material closer as with a slight giggle Elsword backs away.

* * *

"So Aisha, what are we doing today?"

Aisha and Miho are standing outside of a dance studio.

"That's simple Miho!"

Aisha looks at Miho and gives a thumbs up.

"You'll be helping me out today!"

* * *

Elsword and Rena are now at a cafe, sitting at a table for two. Rena had a beaming grin on her face as they wait for their order while Elsword browses the cafe.

"_Nothing but couples here..."_ Elsword thought.

"So, what did you order?"

Elsword had to go to the bathroom before the waitress came to their table for their order, so he doesn't know what Rena had ordered.

"You'll see~"

A few moments later, the waitress came with their drink. It was a strawberry smoothie with a swirl of whipped cream on top, ending with a little cherry. The most distinctive feature however was a double straw in the shape of a heart.

"Here you are! One Couple's Special Strawberry Smoothie!"

As the waitress left, Elsword took a moment to compute what Rena had ordered.

"Couple's special...? Umm Rena... Isn't this a bit..."

"Come on Elsword! Let's drink it together!"

"E-E-Even if you tell me to..."

Rena pouted as Elsword was being a bit difficult.

"Tell you what Elsword. I propose a challenge!"

"A challenge?"

"Yeap! This smoothie is extra cold. We'll both drink it at the same time without stopping. If I get brain freeze and stop first, we'll finish up normally."

"And if I stop first..?"

"Then you'll have to give me a kiss~"

"A k-k-..."

Well, Elsword had never kissed a girl before, so of course he was surprised by the proposition. Elsword's face was about as red as his hair.

"That's a bit too much... And it's not like we're going out..."

"Hmm? But this is a golden opportunity for you! You don't mean I'm not good enough for you..?"

Rena started to playfully sniffle.

"Ah, you're so mean Elsword! Why must you play with my heart like that~? I thought we had something together!"

Rena also started to fake sob. Elsword was not convinced, but as he scanned the cafe, the patrons were giving him an unpleasant look and whispered amongst themselves.

"That guy over there made that girl cry!"

"Wow, what a jerk!"

"Men who make girls cry are total scum..."

Caving under pressure, Elsword gave in.

"...I'll do it..."

* * *

**Chapter 13!**

**Time for some relaxation after the action. Sorry about the lack of Miho. I promise the next chapter will have extra cuteness.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey Red, who are these guys?"

"What are you talking abou-"

As Elesis turns around she sees a black haired young(-looking) man on a chair with purple eyes. Wearing a white button shirt with a black colored vest, matching tie, black and white striped pants, white shoes, and a blazer worn like a cape to end the look, he looks quite young and modern (for a guy his age). He was inspecting a photograph with great interest.

"Hey! Who said you could look at my stuff!"

"Friends? They look like pretty swell guys. Who's that cool-looking dude with the weird looking arm? You should know this already, but you shouldn't be dating guys based on looks alone. And that elf and mage look pretty familiar... Hey, the girl on the far left with the long hair is pretty cute!"

Elesis is wearing her old Velder uniform that she wore when people called her the "Red Haired Knight" rather than "Grand Master". She walked over to the guy and punched him in the face.

"That's a guy! And stop touching my stuff without permission gramps!"

"Ow! Is that anyway to treat your elders? Hitting them and outright lying in their face to them... Where did your parents go wrong when they raised you? Boohoo..."

"If you want me to treat you like an elder, then act like one!"

After rubbing his cheek, the man acting too young for his age focused on the center of the picture.

"Who's the dude in the middle?"

"You don't recognize him? That's my younger brother Elsword!"

"Whoa seriously?! Little Elsword! Wow, he's grown! So much taller now, and he looks pretty strong too! And who's the oriental looking girl on his right holding on to his arm? His girlfriend? Her eyebrows are kinda weird, but she's pretty cute!"

The man nods to himself after inspecting the oriental girl next to Elsword.

"He's strong, and that fancy looking uniform says he's pretty successful too! Why can't you be more like him Red? And you're the older sister! I'm very disappointed."

At this point, Elesis was glowing in an uncanny red aura and gave the man an unsettling look.

"Put the picture down and get out of my room..."

"...I'm sorry..."

The man placed the picture back where it was and left the room. Elesis looked at the picture again and sighed as her aura dissipates.

"I wonder what he's doing now..."

Peaceful days as always at the Sieghart vacation cottage.

* * *

"You're pretty good at dancing!"

"Oh please, I'm nowhere as good as you are! Ohohoho~"

Aisha, wearing a leotard and pantyhose, sat on the ground next to Miho, taking a break from an exercise session. Miho also wore a similar getup with a slot for her tails, paired with a sweatband across her forehead.

"At this rate, you'll get the routine down by tomorrow! You're a fast learner you know."

"Well, I do dance a lot back home."

"Anyway, that's enough for today!"

Aisha and Miho took a shower in the change rooms and changed back to their normal clothes. Hungry from their workout, the two head towards the market, looking for something nice to eat.

"Hey Aisha, look over there!"

Miho points at a quaint little stand that was somewhat separated from the rest food stands in the area. It seems to specialize in Fahrmannian food.

"Have you tried fried rice noodles before Aisha?"

"Ehh? I don't think so..."

"Really? You've go to try it! Ohohoho~"

After Aisha ordered two packages for herself and for Miho, the two sat next to each other at a nearby bench. Miho opens her to reveal flat rice noodles with beef and vegetables, covered in marinade. Aisha opened hers to reveal the same. While Miho had a look of pure anticipation, Aisha is hesitant.

"_I'm gonna get so fat from this..."_ thought Aisha.

Aisha looked over to Miho, and saw Miho staring at her with glitter in her eyes, wooden chopsticks in hand, her tails waving and slight drool on her mouth. Aisha remembered Ara telling her about how in Fahrmann, when a group eats together, nobody eats until the eldest raises whatever they use to eat with.

"Eh... let's dig in!"

Aisha lifted her disposable fork, and Miho immediately starts digging in.

"Omnomnomnom~"

"Is it really that good?"

Aisha grabbed a fork-ful and looked at the noodles.

"_Auu... I'm gonna have to do Dafarr's stupid workout again..."_ Aisha thought.

After taking a quick bite, Aisha's face instantly showed satisfaction.

"_Ohh but it's so worth it!" _the mage thought.

After eating, the two sat down for a bit.

"Hey Miho, what do you think Elsword and Rena doing?"

"Hmm..."

Miho thought about it, and then remembered what Rena said.

"I think something about going shopping, getting something nice to eat, watching a show together, and then ending the day with wild se-"

"Ehhhh? Rena is going on a date with Elsword?"

Turns out she was pretending to be asleep when Rena got into Elsword's room.

"Seems so! Ohohoho~"

"Guuuuuh, first our date gets interrupted and then she has the gall to steal him away too?!"

Aisha bit the middle of her handkerchief and pulled it down while looking like she's going to cry.

"Well I guess Cherry Boy likes them big! Ohohoho~"

Feeling somewhat offended, Aisha got up from her bench.

"Come on Miho! We're gonna crash the date!"

"Sounds exciting! But do you know where they are?"

"If it's Rena, then there's one place she would be!"

* * *

Elsword and Rena walked around the shopping centre, with Elsword grasping his head from brain freeze. Rena though had a beaming grin on her face and is having the time of her life. As the elf look around for a store, one in particular caught her interest.

"Oh! Elsword! Let's go in here next!"

Rena points at a store dominated by pink. For certain reasons, the windows are partially frosted, but can see that there are customers inside. If you were tall you can somewhat see through the unfrosted parts and see exotic women's undergarments in the store. For similar reasons, a big hulking security guard stands guard outside. The store's name is "Secrets of the El". Elsword's face instantly went red.

"I... I can't go in there! No way! I won't do it!"

"Oh come now Elsword! It'll be fine!"

Rena held on to Elsword's hand and pulled him into the store. The security guard didn't seem to mind, as if he sees this kind of thing all the time.

"Noooooooooo..."

Meanwhile, Aisha and Miho popped out from behind a potted tree.

"Did Rena just take him to a lingerie store?!"

"Ohohoho~ That's a very good move on Rena's part."

"We must protect Elsword's purity!"

"Deep down, you want to dirty him yourself, and don't want to lose to Rena, huh?"

"..."

Aisha grasped Miho cheeks and starts pinching them out of frustration.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!"

Elsword tries to keep his eyes on the ground as he sat on a bench. Looking anywhere else results in his eyes wandering around the store looking at exotic underwear. Rena is currently behind closed curtains in a fitting room. Using her glowing balls of concentrated nature magic, Rena made the fitting room glow, forming silhouette of her on the curtain as she slowly tries on some underwear she picked out.

"_I gotta get out of here..."_ Elsword thought.

"Hey, uh, Rena?"

As soon as he got up from the bench however the curtains open to reveal Rena in a beautiful green night gown. Silk mint colored panties paired with a transparent green negligee hanging off the bra. The bra almost looks as if it's too small for Rena's size, and the contents are almost transparent enough to see what's behind them.

"Well, what do you thi- Ah! Elsword!"

After seeing Rena, Elsword's on the ground, face red and passed out.

"My beautiful cheeks..."

Miho rubbed her hands on her cheeks as Aisha tries to formulate a battle plan. However, the situation changed when Rena came out of the store with an opaque shopping bag in hand and a passed out Elsword on her shoulder. Aisha ran to check up on him while Miho ran to see the recent development.

"What happened to him?"

"Umm, he passed out..."

Miho thoroughly scanned Elsword's red face.

"Hmm... Looks to me like he caught a glimpse of heaven! Ohohoho~"

Rena sighed.

"Well, it's fun teasing him, but I think I went a bit too far..."

Rena set Elsword and her bag down on a nearby bench and turned to Aisha.

"So what are you two doing here?"

"Err, we were just passing through, that's all!"

"Hmm? Really?"

"Yes really!"

Rena looked look at Aisha's nervous face and then to the rest of her body. And then Rena got an idea.

"Oh yeah! Since you're here, let's get some underwear more adult for you!"

"W-w-w-what are you talking about?!"

"Well, after the mission yesterday, it seems that you're still wearing some childish underwear! You know, if you want to get Elsword's attention, you should pick something more adult!"

"Why would I get underwear just for him?! I'm not showing them to him!"

"Oh please, don't be like that! It's also good for your self confidence!"

Rena grabbed Aisha by the hand and starts to drag her into the lingerie store.

"Noooooooooo..."

"Oh! Miho, can you watch my bag for me?"

As the two head into the store, Miho starts poking at Elsword's face.

"Hey Cherry Boy, you're not pretendng to be sleeping are you?"

After poking several different spots on Elsword's face, Miho concluded that Elsword is indeed unconscious.

"Ohohoho~ Now's my chance!"

Miho pulled out her eye-lining pencil with a mischievous grin on her face.

* * *

_A few minutes later_

* * *

The two girls come out of the store, Aisha with an opaque shopping bag on her hands. Rena's having a hearty laugh while Aisha has a look of defeat on her face. As the two check on Elsword, the knight manages to get up on his own.

"Ohhh... what happened?"

"Oh, you're up Elsword? You know it's not good to leave a girl han-pfft!"

"Eh? What wrong?"

Rena couldn't contain her laugh.

"Elsword, your face!"

"Ehh? My face?"

Aisha magically summons her miniature compact, and opened the mirror for Elsword to see. Elsword's face has a goatee, a very prominent moustache, and his eyebrows look like they swirls on them at the ends, both in the same direction.

"EHHHHHHHHHHH?! My face!"

As Aisha examines Elsword's face to figure out how to properly remove, Miho walks over to Rena and marvelled at her masterpiece.

"Hey Miho, do you know what happened to Elsword?"

"Nope!"

Miho and Rena looked at each other in the eye and winked. The four decided to head back to the hotel.

"What a day..."

After cleaning up his face, Elsword laid on the bed on his hotel room. It's now evening, and Elsword looked at the ceiling to recount what he did today.

"Today was tiring... But at least Rena had fun, so it's not bad."

Elsword decides to take a quick nap before dinner.

* * *

_Half an hour later_

* * *

Elsword woke up, feeling something on top of his chest.

"Miho? What is it? If you needed something you can just wake me up norm-"

When he looked down on his chest, he saw an arm instead, covered in a black sleeve with a little skull ring on the middle finger. Tracing back to arm's owner Elsword sees...

"Good morning darling~"

"Ehhh?! Karis?!"

Elsword quickly removed the arm, and jumped out of bed in a panic, tripping on the floor. Karis laughed as he seats himself on the floor.

"What are you doing here?! Shouldn't you be dead?"

"Really now? Is that any way to talk to your old lover~? Well, I do have this to keep me here."

Karis points to her neck, accessorised with a choker with a magical padlock on it.

"Still a virgin I see. Kukukukuku..."

"...sword!"

Elsword scanned the room for his weapon, but it's not in the spot where he had left it.

"Oh, if you're looking for that, I have it."

Karis snapped her fingers and Elsword's sword that he got from Lenphad appears in the air above her.

"Ahh~ It's so big and thick! Just seeing it makes me wish you would push me down, taking your Armageddon Blade and then thrusting it in with an Assault Slash, pounding me endlessly with an Unlimited Blade and then erupting inside with a Flame Geyser! Ahh~"

Karis's face glows red as she puts her hands on her cheeks while her body starts jittering a little.

"Oh, but unfortunately I'm just taking your sword. I would have left, but your sleeping face is just so handsome~!"

"What do you want with my sword?"

"Well, because of this lock on my neck, I need to run errands for that masked freak! Me, queen of the succubus, reduced to a gofer! Oh, it's so sad!"

"Ehh? Glaive? What does he want?"

"Oh he'll tell you soon. Speaking of soon, time for me to leave."

Karis snapped her fingers and the sword disappears again. Karis makes her way to the open balcony.

"Good night darling~!"

Karis blows a kiss to Elsword and flies off. As she disappears, Elsword hears a knock on his door.

"Elsword, you ready for dinner?"

* * *

**Elesis – Grand Master**

**Sieghart – Unimportant Cameo**

**Karis – 7-5 form**

**Chapter 14!**

**The chapter would've came earlier, but my hard drive got corrupted and lost it (and several other things). Gee, what a pain...**

**Don't expect other Grand Chasers to show up...**

**Also, I'll be going back to school next week. I'll be pretty busy.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

"95% completed."

Eve, wearing her old outfit from when she was found by Elsword in a hibernation capsule (due to her usual being in the laundry), is waiting for some code to compile. In a large computer with 8 monitors and a wide keyboard. Add stood around with his signature cat-eared hoodie, black undershirt with a purple on/off on it, white pants with no shoes, preferring to stand barefoot on his dynamos.

"Good work Add. Here's a reward."

"CHOCOLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATE!"

Eve tosses an Alteran chocolate bar towards Add who grabbed it excitedly.

"Though, I gotta ask. Why did you want to work on the source code for an AI? It's not like your spears nor your weapons use AI. You calculate all the vectors yourself."

Add started to unwrap the chocolate bar as Eve paces around the room.

"Oberon 650."

"Oh, you mean that stupid looking scooter? What about it?"

Eve immediately walked up to Add and took the chocolate bar from his hand.

"Hey!"

"As you know, the chassis for the scooter was made from a body of a nasod that we had found somewhere out in the plains."

Eve took a bite out of the chocolate bar.

"Noooooooooooo!"

After swallowing, Eve continued.

"The nasod was designed to be part of the royal guard, but it lacked weapons of any kind, and it has a somewhat damaged AI program, as you recall."

"Oh yeah, I remember. That thing grabbed me by the collar and called me a barbarian and a buffoon for being next to you. What a creep! Though, it does make sense if it was designed to be part of the royal guard."

"And then we shut it down. I modified its body until a portable transport unit with weapons attached to it so it can still serve its original function. I named the unit Oberon 650 from the AI data found in its body. Since it was incomplete, I decided to patch it and put it into the unit."

Eve looked back at the monitor in the room. The file had finished compiling.

"Ah, finished."

Eve downed the last bit of chocolate to Add's chagrin, and removed a USB portable storage device from the terminal. The device is shaped like a small version of one of her nasod blades with the USB plug at the end, fashioned into a key-like shape. Add sat down his dynamos, which reorient themselves into an office chair layout as Eve made her way to her scooter that stood by the entrance.

Eve then plugs the USB drive into a slot but it failed to go in.

"It's upside down."

"...Moby."

Immediately, a black colored nasod drone flew from a nearby shelf right at Add head.

"OW!"

After rotating the device, Eve successfully plugs the key into the slot, the scooter's dash board began to glow with blue lights around. After a few moments, the scooter began to talk.

"By jove! Where am I?"

The scooter starts to move on its own to explore the area and then turns to "face" Eve.

"Milady! It is good to see you are well! Do you know where we are? Oh, but it's not like I don't already know that!"

"Hello Oberon. We're in my workshop. You may notice something different about yourself."

"Different?"

Oberon began to stroll around the room, not noticing that he is not walking on two feet. As he encounters a mirror, he "jumped" up in surprise.

"Great scott! I am now a vehicle with three wheels!"

"I have taken the liberty to modify your body to better serve your purpose. I assume there are no objections."

"Of course I have no objections! I look quite wonderful! And those cannons on the chassis! I prefer blades, but these guns are beautiful! If it was made by milady, then I will accept it with gratitude!"

"...He's still a stupid looking scooter..."

"That voice..."

Oberon turns around and "faces" Add.

"Goodness gracious, it's you! The barbarian and buffoon who dare to be within milady's personal space! And now, not only have you insulted the new body milady have granted me, you've come to invade milady's personal property! I will escort you away from the premises immediately!"

Add simply sighs.

"I thought you fixed the AI."

Eve blinked.

"Maybe he's just an idiot in the end."

* * *

"Yay! Liver!"

The Elgang plus Miho are having dinner at the hotel restaurant. Elsword's having a steak dinner, Aisha with spaghetti, Eve with a salad, and Miho with liver and onions. Miho immediately started to eat right when Rena raised fork.

"Omnomnomnom~"

Elsword poked around at his steak while deep in thought.

"Something wrong Elsword?"

Aisha asked she slurped up some spaghetti.

"Well..."

"Love problems?"

Rena poked into the conversation.

"No no no, it's not like that."

Elsword shook his head as Miho wiped her face with a tissue.

"That's what they all say! Ohohoho~"

Aisha immediately looks worried and started questioning Elsword.

"Really?! You like someone? Is it someone we know? Is it Rena?"

Rena giggled at the idea.

"Well we did go on a date..."

Rena blushed and put her free hand on her face.

"Before you explode, no, it's not a love problem."

Rena looks dejected while Aisha sighed in relief.

"Before dinner, I took a short nap, and when I woke up, Karis was in my room!"

"Eh? But we took down Karis, didn't we?"

Rena pondered at the idea.

"Hmm... Maybe you miss her so much that you started seeing her in your dreams?"

"Eh?! Seriously? You liked her?!"

"Well, she does visit him in his room at night when we were at Sander..."

Elsword face palmed.

"Guys, I'm being serious here..."

"But if she visited him at night... That means..."

"Well he does seem tired every morning at Sander."

Elsword did frequently woke up tired in Sander because of the air quality and the El energy that frequently filled the air. The atmosphere wasn't something his body was used to.

"Guys..."

"Hey remember when Ara caught them during one of her visits?"

"GUYS!"

Aisha and Rena laughed as Elsword tried to end the conversation to avoid embarrassing memories from popping up again. Par for the course at the Elgang's dinner table.

* * *

_A few minutes later_

* * *

"So Karis took the sword that Lenphad gave you and took off without really saying anything more?"

Rena summarized the story Elsword told them.

"Yeah, that's right."

"...did she do anything else with you?"

Aisha asked with a worried look on her face.

"No! And can you please drop that subject already?"

Aisha and Rena pondered as Miho downs her last plate of liver and onions. Rena was the first to speak.

"Since Glave is interested in the sword, I get the feeling something big is coming up."

"And bringing Aisha back seemed like something he'd do. You said she had a lock around her neck right?"

"Yeah."

The three thought about it and can't really think of anything else.

"There's too much that we don't know. Let's just leave it for later I guess..."

Aisha and Elsword sighed at Rena's suggestion.

"Oh yeah, Elsword, can I borrow Miho again for tomorrow?"

"Eh? Sure I guess. Are you okay with that Miho?"

Miho nodded.

After dinner, the Elgang went on to spend their evening.

* * *

Miho sniffed around in the room she and Elsword shared.

"Are you sure you aren't dreaming? If she was here, I would've picked up her scent.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I even felt her arm around my chest."

"Her arm on your chest? Were you cuddling? Ohohoho~"

Elsword simply sighed.

"Hey Miho, do you feel different today?"

"Hmm? What do you mean Cherry Boy?"

"You know, like not the same?"

"Hmm.."

Miho pondered on what Elsword was talking about.

"Well, I do feel that I am more beautiful than I was yesterday! Me, being even more beautiful than before! I didn't even think that was possible! The world is so strange and exciting! Ohohoho~"

Well, it seems Miho is still same old same old.

"Nevermind..."

* * *

In the palace courtyard, Chung sat under a tree reading a book pertaining to wyverns and dragons from Hamelan lore with the morning sun giving light. Lexter was strolling around in the palace when she caught a glimpse of Chung.

"Ah, it's his majesty."

Lexter quickly turned around her adjusts her hair. When she turns back, she saw Sash delivering books to him with smiles on both of their faces.

"Oooohhhhh..."

Not wanting to interrupt the moment, Lexter tearfully walked away from the scene.

* * *

It's the day before the concert, and Elsword decided to check out the concert stage so he won't get lost when he actually attends. The area was more or less complete with some workers around getting things ready for tomorrow. As Elsword scanned the area, the knight spots someone familiar closeby.

"Hey! Raven!"

Raven, in his usual attire, turns to the voice that had called him and waved "hi" with his nasod arm. Elsword ran over to have a chat with him.

"Long time ain't it Raven?"

"Yeah."

Elsword and Raven brofisted with their right hands.

"So what are you doing here?"

"I've been hired by Hoffman to do security detail for Aisha's concert tomorrow, so I'm checking out the general area. Speaking of which, how has she been?"

"Oh she's the usual."

"Hmph."

Raven examined Elsword's face and notes that he has been going on missions lately.

"Been keeping yourself busy lately?"

"Hehe, yeah."

Elsword recounts his recent adventures to Raven as the senior listens.

"Karis is back? That's odd. I remember you dealing the killing blow on her."

"Yeah, but Glave brought her back somehow. And we both know that whenever he's doing something, he's up to something."

"Hmph."

Raven thinks about it for a moment.

"This Miho... You said that when you got out of that forest, Glave told you that she absorbed a lot of El energy, right?"

"Yeap, but she didn't seem any different afterwards. We can assume the same happened after the trip to the lab."

"It doesn't take a genius to know that something big is going on."

"Well duh. It'd be weird if there wasn't."

"Hmph."

A breeze blows by as the two looked on at the workers on the concert stage.

"Time for me to get going so I can get my equipment from the Black Crow."

"Alright then, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

* * *

At the Hamel palace mess hall, Sig and Leon are having lunch at a table as Lexter joins them with a depressed look on her face. Sig greeted her as she sat down.

"Good afternoon Commander Lexter."

"Hey hey!"

Lexter simply sighed. Sig whispered over to Leon.

"...Did I offend her somehow? I'm pretty sure I've done nothing wrong during morning training."

"Hmm..."

Leon examined Lexter face carefully, while the commander ate absentmindedly. After thinking for a moment Leon whispered back to Sig.

"I think she's sick."

"A cold? That's unlike the Commander... Has she been taking care of herself? She trains the hardest out of all of us, but shes always healthy..."

"No, not that kind of sick, silly!"

"I don't get it..."

Leon simply sighed at Sig's cluelessness.

"You're such an idiot Sig..."

Net soon joined the rest of the group with a big lunch that matches his size.

"Afternoon Sig! Leon! Lexter!"

"Good afternoon chief."

"Heya chief!"

Lexter however, ignored him and ate without saying anything.

"Huh, did someone put a hedgehog under her pillow or something..?"

"Oh no, she's just sick!"

Leon responded with a wink.

"Sick? What ails her? It takes a lot more than just a cold to- oh, I get it!"

Net started chuckling to himself. Sig remains confused.

"Seriously, what is it? It could hurt morale if she's ill during battle."

"Son, a Guardian Knight must be observant to everything around them. You not seeing this means you should train your eyes and mind my boy!"

Sig grumbled to himself as he continued his lunch.

* * *

**Raven – Veteran Commander**

**Oberon – Stu- Awesome looking scooter**

**Chapter 15 now released!**

**Not too much to say here, other than school started off by keeping me busy. Hnng.**

**The next chapter will be the concert. Of course, right?**

**Try to imagine Sig being like Ky Kiske...**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
